Siempre Mio? Siempre Tuyo
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Mangel sabe que Rubius sale con una chica y no quiere arruinar lo que tienen por un sentimiento tan común como el amor… Advertencia: Contiene escenitas Yaoi Hard, Dramatismo, Bullying y un poco de Crueldad hacia los personajes Basado en el fanfic "Quédate Conmigo" –Lo odie- de Big Hero 6.
1. Personajes

Nota: No se que decir…esta es mi 3era Novela de amor entre youtubers xD. Es Rubelangel y contiene algo de Hetero –desgraciadamente-

Espero que la novela sea agradable para los lectores y para mi :3

Advertencia: Contiene escenitas Yaoi Hard, Dramatismo, Bullying y un poco de Crueldad hacia los personajes

Basado en el fanfic "Quédate Conmigo" –Lo odie- de Big Hero 6.

 _Esta Novela es irreal, grosera y por su contenido NADIE debería leerla…QUIEN DIJO ESO?! Jejeje xD_

* * *

Personajes.

RubiusOMG: Es Youtuber, tiene 25 años. Su mejor amigo es Mangel, su otra amiga es Neko-Chan. Nació en Noruega pero actualmente vive en España, cuenta con mas de de seguidores en Youtube –creo-

Tiene pelo marrón y ojos verdes, su novia es una chica llamada Ludmila.

MangelRogel: También es Youtuber, es el mejor amigo de Rubius, tiene 24 años –o sea, es un año mas chico que Rubius xD- tiene pelo negro, ojos negros, usa gafas estilo "Hipster" según Rubius.

No tiene novia, esta enamorado de Rubius y hace lo imposible para estar a su lado aunque el ya tiene a Ludmila. Pero tiene la esperanza de que llegue a amarlo como lo hace con Ludmila –algún día xD-

Neko-Chan: Una chica Otaku-Fujoshi, amante del anime, del café y los dulces. Le gustan los gatos, usa un gorro con orejas de gato, tiene pelo marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Su objetivo es hacer que Rubius y Mangel estén juntos cueste lo que cueste, aunque eso implique quitar a Ludmila o como ella la llama "La súper zorra" del camino.

Ludmila: Es una chica de…em…20 o 24 años aproximadamente, es bajita pero no tanto xD. Neko la odia porque ella es la responsable de "Matar" su OTP Youtuber –el Rubelangel-

Tiene pelo largo rubio, ojos de color azul y buen cuerpo. Antes de ser la novia de Rubius, ella era una de las tantas fans acosadoras que le insistía salir con ella, Rubius la rechazo innumerables veces hasta que tuvo que ceder y estuvieron saliendo por casi 2 meses –habrá mas información en un capitulo futuro-

A parte de odiar a Neko también odia a Mangel porque tiene ese pensamiento de que el quiere quitarle a SU Rubius.


	2. Capitulo 1

Nota: No se que decir…esta es mi 3era Novela de amor entre youtubers xD. Es Rubelangel y contiene algo de Hetero –desgraciadamente-

Espero que la novela sea agradable para los lectores y para mi :3

 _Advertencia: Contiene escenitas Yaoi Hard, Dramatismo, Bullying y un poco de Crueldad hacia los personajes_

Basado en el fanfic _"Quédate Conmigo"_ –Lo odie- de Big Hero 6.

 _Esta Novela es irreal, grosera y por su contenido NADIE debería leerla…QUIEN DIJO ESO?! Jejeje xD_

* * *

 ** _Sinopsis._**

 ** _RubiusOMG…Youtuber, Gamer, fanático de los videojuegos de cualquier tipo. Tiene casi todo lo que puede desear, casa propia, amigos, una familia que lo quiere mucho, una novia muy linda pero…algo le falta._**

 ** _Aunque este junto a una chica que lo quiere de verdad –y sea un poco insoportable- siente que ya nada es lo mismo, últimamente esta sintiendo algo hacia su amigo MangelRogel y este también siente algo por el pero…_**

 ** _Mangel sabe que Rubius sale con una chica y no quiere arruinar lo que tienen por un sentimiento tan común como el amor…_**

 ** _Pero eso esta por cambiar con la llegada de una persona "Especial" que intentara juntarlos de alguna forma._**

 ** _Esa persona sabe lo que Mangel siente por Rubius y este por el, pero para juntarlos tendrá que quitar a la novia de Rubius del camino y eso le tomara un largo tiempo…_**

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Era un mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Madrid, el sol empezaba a asomarse por las calles de la ciudad, había autos circulando pero no eran tantos, mas entrada la mañana las calles se llenarían de gente como todos los días normales…

En una habitación se encontraba durmiendo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, su nombre era Mangel. No había necesidad de levantarse temprano hoy porque era fin de semana y además no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Mangel no vivía solo, sino que compartía la casa con Cheeto, antes vivía con su amigo Rubius pero el decidió irse a vivir solo por un tiempo –aunque ya habían pasado muchos años desde entonces- ahora Cheeto no se encontraba en la casa ya que había decidido irse de viaje por un tiempo y Mangel no estaba enterado, solo su amigo Rubius pero el tampoco le había dicho nada.

* * *

Al despertarse a Mangel le pareció raro que Cheeto no estuviera en la casa, vio la hora en su teléfono y eran las 11:30 de la mañana...Cuanto tiempo había dormido? No lo sabia y no le importaba, no ahora.

Tenia la casa para el solo por unos días, no sabia que hacer...pensaba grabar algo para subir a Youtube pero no se le ocurría que, entonces pensó si Rubius podía ayudarlo a grabar o por lo menos hacer un gameplay juntos para el canal, echaba de menos esos tiempos en los que grababan videos juntos para los subscriptores y ahora se les hacia cada vez mas difícil juntarse para salir o grabar ya que Rubius tenia una novia.

Mangel la odiaba, no podía negarlo...tampoco sabia porque se ponía molesto cada vez que ella estaba cerca de su amigo, eran celos? No eso era imposible... no podía tener celos de una chica, menos de la novia de su mejor amigo pero...y si en verdad estaba celoso?

Últimamente no sabia que le pasaba, sentía esa extraña necesidad de tener a Rubius junto a el todo el tiempo y que no lo dejara solo, no sabia que era lo que sentía, sabia que era algo mas allá de la amistad pero no podía gustarle un chico, menos su amigo ya que -supuestamente- el no era Gay. _**(Autora: O si lo era?)**_

Al final busco el numero de Rubius en sus contactos del celular y decidió llamarlo para preguntarle si quería grabar un Gameplay juntos o lo que sea. A las primeras 2 llamadas no contesto, así que opto por mandarle un Whatsapp, quizás le contestaría mas rápido, abrió Whatsapp y escribio lo siguiente:

 _Rubiuh, ehtah dormido?_

Envio el mensaje y a los pocos segundos recibió la respuesta:

 _Nngh...Que? No, Mangel...porque preguntas? Si estaba despierto hace unas horas -u-_

Mangel rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio por el emoticon enviado al final del mensaje, parecía que su amigo se estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

- _Tengo que hacer que reaccione de alguna forma_ \- Pensó Mangel mirando el mensaje, oprimió el botón de grabar y le dijo lo siguiente-Rubiuh, despertate y escuchah lo que te voy a decih...Puedo ir a tu casa a grabah un gameplay?-

Pasaron 15 minutos, y le llego la respuesta de Rubius, no era grabada, era algo escrito, decía lo siguiente:

 _C-Claro Mangel! Puedes venir a mi casa hoy, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer y hoy no voy a salir con Ludmila, así que...si...vamos a jugar y grabar algo para los suscriptores :D_

Ludmila, porque tuvo que mencionarla a ella? Porque? Bueno, como sea...Mangel le aviso a su amigo que en unos minutos iria a su casa para hacer un gameplay.

* * *

Un rato mas tarde Mangel se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Rubiuh ya arreglado, estaba un poco nervioso. Toco el timbre de la casa y espero a que su amigo le abra.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

Mangel toco el timbre de la casa y espero a que su amigo le abra. A los pocos segundos, Rubius apareció del otro lado de la puerta, aun estaba un poco dormido pero cuando vio a Mangel parado en la puerta de su casa reacciono del todo y le sonrio levemente.

-Mangel!-Dijo-Que bueno verte! Adelante, pasa-

-G-Graciah Rubiuh-Le agradeció Mangel. El chico castaño de ojos verdes se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amigo.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Mangel miro a su amigo, Rubius solo se encogió de hombros

-Y…-Dijo Rubius para romper el silencio que había en el ambiente-A que quieres jugar?-

-No lo seh, no teniah nada planeado-Respondió Mangel-Juguemos a lo que tu quierah…Te pareceh bien?-

-Sí, vamos a jugar a un juego de terror con el Oculus Rift-Sugirió el Noruego a su mejor amigo-Hace tiempo que no grabamos nada juntos, recuerdas? Y tampoco he usado mucho el Oculus Rift-

-Ehta Bien, vamoh a jugar con el Oculuh-Dijo Mangel. Sin decir nada mas ambos amigos de dirigieron a la habitación de Rubius, al entrar encontraron a los gatos durmiendo en la cama de Rubius y el no tuvo más opción que sacarlos de allí, le costó un poco sacar a Rasperry ya que cuando la despertó casi lo araña como las veces anteriores.

-Puta Gata-Se Quejo Rubius haciendo reír a su amigo, se pone a buscar la caja del Oculus Rift-Bien, el Oculus tiene que estar en alguna parte…-

-No tardeh en encontrarlo-Le dijo Mangel aguantando la risa de lo que paso hace unos segundos atrás.

-Sera rápido, lo prometo-Dijo Rubius aun buscando.

Unos minutos después, Rubius encontró el Oculus, Mangel prendió la computadora para conectar el artefacto y poder jugar un juego de terror con él, tambien decidieron conectar la cámara para grabar el juego y subirlo a Youtube. Rubius se coloco el Oculus y Mangel los auriculares para comenzar a grabar el Gameplay.

-Muy Buenas! Criaturitas del señor-Saludo Rubius para sus fans como siempre lo hace, mirando siempre la cámara-Estoy aquí con mi Mahe y pues…decidimos grabar juntos un Gameplay con el Oculus Rift-

*Un par de horas después*

-Ayúdame Mangel! Me esta persiguiendo-Grito Rubius asustado girando la vista del personaje encontrándose con una mujer de ropa blanca y mirada aterradora caminando lentamente detrás de el.

-Eh…y en que te ayudo coño?-Pregunto Mangel desesperado y de repente tuvo una idea-Ya seh! Escóndete en esa casah!-

-Si tu lo dices…-Dijo Rubius mas asustado de lo que ya estaba por el echo de tener a una mujer asesina detrás de el. Siguió las indicaciones de Mangel y se escondió en la casa cerrando la puerta de entrada, escucho los pasos de la mujer y una música aterradora pero al poco tiempo la música ceso.

-C-Creo que ya seh fue-Dijo Mangel mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamonos de aquí antes de que vuelva a aparecer y…AAAAAGH!-Rubius no tuvo tiempo de salir de la casa ya que la mujer psicópata-asesina apareció delante de su personaje matándolo. Por el miedo que tenia Rubius paro el juego, se quito el Oculus y miro a la camara.

-L-Lo siento mucho, creo que voy a dejar el juego hasta aquí-Dijo el castaño hablándole a la camara para sus fans-No se cuando subiré la siguiente parte, pero…solo espero que les haya gustado el video y dejen comentarios, nos vemos-

Corto la grabación, después se ocuparía de editarla, aun estaba calmando su respiración agitada de todo el susto que vivió hace unas horas. Sintió que alguien le ponía una mano sobre su hombro y era Mangel.

-Rubiuh, T-Tranquilo…-Lo animo Mangel-N-No pasoh nada, solo fue un tonto juego….entendisteh?-

-S-Si-Dijo Rubius ya calmándose un poco-P-Por cierto Mangel, Q-Que hora es?-

-Son las 16:30-Le respondió Mangel mirando la hora en la pantalla de su celular-Po'que preguntah?-

-Quería saber…llevamos mucho tiempo jugando-Dijo Rubius-Extrañaba jugar contigo, no me había divertido tanto en muchos años-

-Seh, no despueh de que empezamos a vivir separados-Dijo Mangel con un deje de tristeza. De repente el teléfono celular de Rubius comenzó a sonar, era un Whatsapp. Mangel ya sabia de quien era el mensaje, era de Ludmila.

-O-Oye, Rubiuh…S-Será mejor que me vayah-Dijo Mangel-De seguroh tieneh que hablar con tu novia-

-No es necesario-Dijo Rubius-A lo mejor solo me mando un mensaje preguntándome que estoy haciendo, me pregunta eso todo el tiempo…no te preocupes-

-En serioh me voy-Dijo Mangel levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la habitación de su mejor amigo-P-Podemoh vernos otro dia-

-Claro-Dijo Rubius un poco animado-Bien…entonces, nos vemos Mangel-

Cuando Mangel se fue a su casa –La que compartía con Cheeto- Rubius se sentó en el sofá de la sala a atender el mensaje de Ludmila. Era justo lo que le había dicho a Mangel, ella le estaba preguntando que estaba haciendo, respondio lo siguiente:

 _Solo, estaba pasando la tarde con Mahe…_

En unos segundos le llego la respuesta de Ludmila:

 _Otra vez?! Y que hay de nosotros amor? O sea…HOLA! Yo soy tu novia! Lo olvidas?_

Rubius se molesto un poco con el mensaje y contesto lo siguiente:

 _Ya se que eres mi novia y todo eso pero…Mangel es mi amigo y no puedo abandonar a mis amigos, ya lo sabes nena._ _ **(Autora: Odio cuando los hombres le dicen "Nena" o "Bombón" a las mujeres, no soy feminista pero eso no me gusta para nada ¬_¬)**_

Respuesta de Ludmila:

 _Esta bien, haz lo que quieras…si prefieres pasar mas tiempo con tus amigos que conmigo…DIMELO A LA CARA!_

Rubius decidió no responder ese mensaje, para que? No quería seguir discutiendo con Ludmila y menos por Whatsapp. Últimamente no sabia que le pasaba, sentía que nada era lo mismo, ya no sentía nada por ella…Que le estaba pasando? Se supone que Ludmila es su novia, tendría que quererla pero porque no siente nada cuando esta con ella? No lo sabia, pero cuando estaba con Mangel…todo era diferente, sentía algo extraño, un sentimiento desconocido hacia su mejor amigo, estaba con el y el corazón le latía fuertemente…Acaso era amor? No! el no podía sentir amor hacia su mejor amigo, ambos eran hombres y eso estaba mal.

Pero y si –supuestamente- sintiera amor hacia Mangel, Porque rayos Seguía con Ludmila? Fácil! Lo hacia para no herirle los sentimientos a la chica rubia y porque no dejaba de acosarlo…esa era la razón por la que estaban saliendo.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

Eran las 17:36 p.m de un dia Martes, en otra parte del país en la ciudad de Barcelona se veía a una chica de 18 años o 19 aproximadamente, estatura de 1,72, pelo corto castaño, corte onda masculino pero estilizado como un personaje anime femenino, ojos del mismo color, un poco mas oscuro, piel pálida, usaba unos jeans azul oscuro, converse con la bandera de U.S.A estampada en la tela, una remera blanca de manga larga, arriba de esta una remera de The Walking Dead de color negro, como abrigo llevaba puesto un saco del mismo color que los jeans y en la cabeza su inseparable gorro negro con orejas de gato.

La chica corría apresuradamente por la estación de tren de Barcelona, llevaba una maleta con una notebook y un cuaderno con unas cosas anotadas en el sin olvidar la lapicera para seguir escribiendo en el viaje.

- _Dios mio! Ojala que no se me haya hecho tarde!_ -Pensó la chica sin dejar de correr, cuando vio que estaba casi llegando a la plataforma a donde se encontraba su tren aligero el paso. Se puso a buscar un sitio libre y casi todos los vagones estaban ocupados menos los de en medio, entro en el segundo vagón, busco un lugar junto a la ventana y se sentó ahí.

- ** _Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al tren RENFE con destino a Puerta de Atocha en Madrid, la hora aproximada de llegada a la estación es de 19:15 p.m_** -Decía el altavoz del Tren- ** _Por favor rogamos no sacar los brazos fuera de la ventanilla y no fumar dentro de los vagones, gracias-_**

La chica escucho un sonido de una alarma, las puertas del tren se cerraron y empezó a alejarse de la estación de Barcelona hacia la estación Puerta de Atocha en Madrid, la chica castaña se acomodo en su asiento, abrió el cuaderno, saco la lapicera y se puso a repasar y corregir las preguntas que tenia anotadas para su entrevista.

Esa entrevista era importante ya que era parte de una tarea de la Universidad, tenia tiempo para hacerla pero ella se propuso hacer la entrevista hoy. No sabia a quien entrevistar así que le pido ayuda a un compañero de su curso, le dijo a quien podía entrevistar y hasta le dijo la dirección, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

* * *

*Unas horas mas tarde*

El Tren RENFE se había parado en la 3ra plataforma de la estación Puerta de Atocha de la ciudad de Madrid, la chica abrió los ojos y vio a la gente bajándose del tren…se había quedado dormida en el viaje! Enseguida reacciono, cerró rápidamente el cuaderno, guardo la lapicera, tomo la maleta con la notebook y salio del tren.

Vio la hora mientras caminaba por la estación…Las 19:20! Mierda, ahora si que se hacia SUPER tarde para la entrevista, apuro el paso para salir de la estación y una vez afuera empezó a correr con la notebook y el cuaderno en ambas manos al edificio que le había dicho su amigo.

- _Bien, aquí estoy..._ -Pensó la chica parada en la entrada del edificio- _Pero, me pasaron bien la dirección? Yo creo que si_ -

La chica entro al edificio, le dijo al hombre que se encargaba de cuidar la entrada a que piso se dirigía y a quien buscaba. El hombre le indico como subir, podía usar el elevador o las escaleras, ella opto por subir las escaleras ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde para la entrevista.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, Rubius se encontraba en su casa jugando un videojuego con Mangel en la X-BOX, lo había invitado a pasar la tarde y aprovechar el tiempo para estar juntos ya que en unas horas saldría con Ludmila –Otra vez-

Mangel estaba ganando la partida, cosa que le molestaba a Rubius pero enseguida tuvieron que parar porque alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Quien podrá seh a esta hora?-Pregunto Mangel aun sentado en su lugar mirando a su amigo.

-Tal vez sea Ludmila…-Dijo Rubius levantándose del sofá y yendo a la puerta-Voy a ver que quiere-

-A lo mejor quiere que salgas con ella mas temprano-Dijo Mangel en voz baja un poco molesto.

-Que dijiste?-Pregunto Rubius mirando a su amigo.

-Nadah, Joder!-Le grito Mangel enojado y indiferente.

Rubius abrió despacio la puerta pensando que quizás Ludmila aparecería e iba a discutir con el sobre la cita que habían planeado pero…No, no fue así. En su lugar se encontró con una chica –o quizás un chico- no tendría mas de 18 años, llevaba un maletín con una notebook, un cuaderno en la otra mano, estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Quien eres tu?-Pregunto Rubius mirando a la chica castaña intentando recuperar la respiración-Como llegaste a mi casa?-

-Y-Yo…yo soy…-Dijo la chica calmando su respiración-Soy…Me llamo Neko y…un compañero de la Universidad me paso la dirección…dijo que aquí había un estudio de radio o algo así…O me equivoco?-

-Quien eh Rubiuh?-Pregunto Mangel desde la sala. Neko reconoció enseguida esa voz, sabia quien era la persona que estaba dentro y con quien estaba hablando en ese mismo momento.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4.

Anteriormente:

-Quien eres tu?-Pregunto Rubius mirando a la chica castaña intentando recuperar la respiración-Como llegaste a mi casa?-

-Y-Yo…yo soy…-Dijo la chica calmando su respiración-Soy…Me llamo Neko y…un compañero de la Universidad me paso la dirección…dijo que aquí había un estudio de radio o algo así…O me equivoco?-

-Quien eh Rubiuh?-Pregunto Mangel desde la sala. Neko reconoció enseguida esa voz, sabia quien era la persona que estaba dentro y con quien estaba hablando en ese mismo momento.

* * *

-Nadie en especial Mangel, solo una chica que al parecer se equivoco de dirección-Respondió Rubius dirigiéndole la mirada a su amigo y luego vuelve a ver a Neko-Lo siento, pero te equivocaste de lugar…aquí no hay un estudio de radio-

-Shit, entonces mi compañero me paso mal la dirección-Dijo Neko enojada, después "mataría" a su compañero por haberla engañado-Aun así…es tarde para que vaya a buscar el estudio y también para la entrevista…supongo que me iré a casa-

-Espera…-Le dijo Rubius deteniéndola-Em, si quieres…puedes entrevistarme a mi y a Mangel-

Neko se quedo en Shock, en serio? Debía estar soñando…su ídolo Youtuber de hace 3 años le estaba diciendo que podía entrevistarlo a el y a su mejor amigo. No había problema con ello, solo esperaba sacarse una nota alta en la Universidad.

-De acuerdo…como digas-Dijo Neko un poco nerviosa pero tenia que mantener firme su compostura-B-Bueno, puedo pasar?-

-Claro-Dijo Rubius, Neko entro a la casa y vio a Mangel sentando en el sofá pero enseguida este se levanto al verla.

-Quien ereh tu?-Le pregunto Mangel-Como entrasteh?-

-Tu amigo me dejo-Le respondió Neko…enseguida se sorprende al saber con quien estaba hablando-No puede ser! Yo se quien eres…-

-Ah si?-Dijo Mangel con sarcasmo. Neko asintió con la cabeza y después miro a Rubius, el se asusto por la sonrisa que estaba poniendo la chica.

-Si! Se quien eres-Dijo Neko mirando a Mangel-Tu…eres MangelRogel, no es así? Y ese es Rubius! No puedo creer que este aquí, que alegría me da conocerlos personalmente-

-O-Oye, estas bien?-Pregunto Rubius-En serio nunca nos viste en persona? De que país eres?-

-Soy de Argentina-Respondió Neko-Estudio en la Universidad de Salvador pero por motivos de intercambio vine a estudiar Literatura a la Universidad de Barcelona por unos meses…y…sabia que ustedes vinieron a Buenos Aires, vi la noticia en televisión pero este año no pude ir a verlos, tampoco el año pasado-

-Pueh la esperah valió la pena-Dijo Mangel-Porque ahora Rubiuh y yo estamos aquí delante de ti sin necesidad de vernoh allá-

-Es verdad, pero…no importa-Dijo Neko-Quizás pueda volver a verlos el año próximo si es que se hace otro evento Youtuber-

-Oigan, empezamos ya con la entrevista?-Pregunto Rubius-No se te hace tarde, Neko?-

-Ah! Si, es verdad-Dijo Neko-Em…primero tengo que preparar mis cosas-

Neko se sentó en la mesa que había junto a la entrada de la cocina, abrió el maletín donde estaba la Notebook, la saco del maletín, la abrió y conecto el cargador. Una vez que la Notebook estuvo cargada, Mangel y Rubius se sentaron delante de ella para realizar la entrevista.

* * *

Neko le hizo las preguntas a Rubius intentando controlar sus nervios y la ansiedad que sentía de hablar con el personalmente. Después le hizo las mismas preguntas a Mangel pero esta vez fue con menos ansiedad y más nervios que nunca. Cuando acabo la entrevista, antes de guardar las respuestas en la Notebook, Neko se atrevió a decir algo más.

-Bien, ya terminamos…aun nos queda una ultima pregunta-Dijo Neko revisando el cuaderno con las preguntas anotadas-*Ejem* Rubius-Lo ve-Que piensas de Mangel?-

-Am, Q-Que pienso de Mangel?-Dijo Rubius sin poder creer lo que acababan de preguntarle-Pues, pienso que es una gran persona, el es mi mejor amigo, es especial para mi…lo quiero mucho y somos inseparables, creo que no lo cambiaría por nada-

- _Aaaaw_ -Pensó Neko- _Que ternura!_ -Reacciona y ve a Mangel-Ahora Mangel, te hago la misma pregunta pero al revés-

-Q-Que piensoh yo de Rubiuh?-Dijo Mangel en un estado de Shock y reacciona al ver que su mejor amigo le sonreía incitándolo a continuar-B-Buenoh…eh complicao pero pienso que…es un gran amigo, noh conocemoh desde hace añoh y también lo aprecio y lo quiero mucho-Piensa- _Mas que un simple amigo pero el no puedeh saber eso_ -

-Oke! era todo lo que necesitaba!-Dijo Neko guardando los archivos en la computadora y cerrando el cuaderno con las preguntas anotadas-Me tengo que ir…gracias por la entrevista chicos-

-No hay de que-Dijo Rubius-Te acompaño a la salida?-

-Puedo irme sola, gracias-Dijo Neko ya fuera del departamento del Youtuber. Antes de despedirse, Neko prometió volver otro día, después de eso se despidió y se fue a casa.


	6. Capitulo 5

Nota: Este capitulo contiene escenas Hentai, espero que no me maten por eso Dx y lo siento pero en realidad no quería escribir esa escena…es que mi mente me mando a hacerlo! TT_TT

En fin, a leer el capitulo se a dicho!

* * *

Una vez que Neko se fue, Mangel y Rubius se quedaron solos en la sala. Hubo un ambiente silencioso un poco incomodo hasta que Rubius fue el primero en hablar para cortar ese ambiente incomodo en el que estaban el y su Mejor amigo.

-Um, Oye Mangel…que hora es?-Pregunto Rubius sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaron haciendo la entrevista para Neko.

-Eh…Hora de Aventurah!-Bromeo Mangel pero a Rubius no le causo gracia-Estah bien…-ve la hora en su celular-Son las 21:34…Pohque?-

-NO PUEDE SER!-Ahora el Noruego estaba alterado-Le prometí a Ludmila que saldríamos a las 21:00, perdí mucho tiempo haciendo la entrevista…ahora estará enojada conmigo-

-Ella no seh va a enojah contigo, Rubiuh-Dijo Mangel-Puedeh Mandarle un mensaje avisándole que iras a verlah más tarde-

-Tienes razón, si le explico porque no fui a la hora acordada me entenderá-Dijo Rubius-Ya que…No tienes hambre?-

-Si, un poco-Respondió Mangel-Ordenamoh Pizza?-

-Vale-Dijo Rubius-Ya que tu tuviste la idea, ordénala tu-Se rie a lo ultimo al ver a Mangel un poco molesto por lo que le acababa de decir. Mangel fue a encender la computadora de su amigo para pedir la pizza por Internet, alguien toca la puerta del departamento de Rubius. Va a abrir y se encuentra con Ludmila, llevaba una remera musculosa de color negra con letras doradas que decía "LIVE A DREAM" Calzas negras y zapatos chatos de color rojo

-HOLA!-Grito Ludmila dándole un fuerte abrazo, Rubius se sorprende ya que ella casi nunca es así y le corresponde al abrazo.

-H-Hola, Ludmila…N-No esperaba que vinieras aquí-Dijo Rubius separándose del abrazo de su novia-Como estas, Nena?-

-Estoy bien!-Dijo ella sonriéndole-Que paso amor? Porque no llegaste a la hora acordada para nuestra cita?-

-Veras, surgió un inconveniente…-Intento explicar el castaño ojiverde. En eso Mangel sale de la habitación de Rubius.

-Rubiuh, ya ordene la Pi…- ve a Ludmila con su Mejor amigo-Ah, ereh tu…no sabiah que vendriah-

-Por favor, como si no fuera la 1era vez que me ves-Dijo Ludmila a modo de broma cuando en realidad también estaba con una actitud indiferente en su cabeza-Yo tampoco sabia que estabas aquí Mangel, me alegra verte-

-No lo creo, me parece que te alegrah mah ver a Rubiuh-Dijo Mangel con un tono frió a la chica rubia.

-Bueno, no se peleen-Dijo Rubius evitando que su novia y su amigo se pongan a discutir, ve a Ludmila-Oye nena, te quieres quedar a cenar con nosotros?-

-Me encantaría!-Dijo Ludmila alegre y ve a Mangel-Tu que dices Mangel?-

-Yo prefiero irme a mi casah-Dijo Mangel indiferente, estaba por salir de ahí, no soportaba más ver a Ludmila con su mejor amigo. Pero alguien lo detuvo y ese alguien era Rubius, Mangel no entendía porque lo detenía, quería irse, no quería pasar más tiempo ahí.

-Mangel, no te vayas…quédate-Le pidio Rubius

-Prefieroh no molestah a tu novia, y tampoco a ti Rubiuh-Dijo Mangel-Me voy a casah-

-En serio, quédate…no nos molestas-Dijo Rubius, dice en voz baja para que Ludmila no escuche-Y si no lo haces por mi, lo haces por Ust?-

-De acuerdoh, lo haré por el bueno de Ust-Dijo Mangel sonriendo. Rubius hace de Ust pero tuvo que parar porque Ludmila lo estaba mirando feo y le mando una mirada reprobatoria moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Lo siento Mangel, aunque Ludmila sea una ex-fan mía…ella odia a Ust-Dijo Rubius cabizbajo. **_(Autora: Ludmila Hija de playa! Como vas a odiar al bueno de Ust?!)_**

Mangel estaba sorprendido, como Ludmila podía odiar a Ust? Todos los fans amaban a Ust y probablemente Neko también lo quería…si Ludmila odiaba a Ust no era digna de llamarse una Criaturita del señor.

* * *

Después de cenar –la pizza que pidio Mangel- Rubius, Ludmila y Mangel estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, los gatos estaban durmiendo en el poste de arañar que tenían para jugar, Ludmila se había sentado en medio de su novio y Mangel, aprovecho el momento para abrazar a Rubius y el puso una mano en su cintura. Mangel intento contener sus celos ante la tierna y molesta escena, la situación se puso más desagradable –Para Mangel- cuando vio a Ludmila darle besos a Rubius en la mejilla y comenzó a descender por su cuello.

-Ejem-Dijo Mangel haciendo que los 2 lo miraran-Lo sientoh, debo ir al bañoh…-

-Esta bien, sabes donde queda?-Pregunto Rubius.

-Claro que si seh!-Le dijo Mangel molesto y se fue dejando a la "Feliz pareja" solos. Una vez que entro al baño Mangel se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Rubius y Ludmila aun se encontraban sentados en el sofá, Ludmila estaba shockeada, enseguida reacciono y miro a su novio.

-Oye, que le pasa a tu amigo?-Le pregunto Ludmila a Rubius.

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea que tenga…ya se le pasara-Dijo Rubius-A veces esta en sus dias, ya sabes-

Ludmila se rió levemente, de nuevo abrazo a Rubius y volvió a lo que estaba, empezó a darle besos en el cuello de nuevo haciendo que gimiera y ella sonrio con maldad.

- _Misión Cumplida_ -Pensó Ludmila-Oye, Rubius…vamos a tu habitación?-

-No podemos, Mangel esta aquí y no queremos que nos encuentre haciendo…-Respondió Rubius pero fue callado con un beso de Ludmila-De acuerdo, tu ganas. Vamos a mi habitación, nena-

Ludmila sonrió emocionada, se levanto del sofá, junto con su novio quien tomo su mano y juntos comenzaron a correr a la habitación del Youtuber. Mangel aun se encontraba en el baño, podía escuchar las pisadas de Rubius y Ludmila hacia la habitación del mencionado, las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos y comenzó a llorar.

- _Maldita perra! No lo hagah! Rubiuh es mio…Rubiuh es MIO!_ -Pensó Mangel mientras lloraba y le daba puñetazos a la puerta con ira.

* * *

Ludmila se acostó en la cama de Rubius y este se puso arriba de ella evitando que escapara aunque parecía que Ludmila no quería irse, tanto ella como su novio esperaban ese momento. Primero empezaron a besarse, al principio los besos fueron tiernos pero después se volvieron salvajes y apasionados, Ludmila puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rubius y este puso las manos en la cintura de su novia.

-Aaah-Ludmila gimió separándose para cortar el beso-R-Rubius!-

-Que pasa? Te gusta que te toque ahí?-Le pregunto este de manera divertida haciendo sonrojar a la chica y asintió con la cabeza.

-S-Si, y…veo que te emocionaste con solo tocarme un poco-Dijo Ludmila al ver la excitación de Rubius debajo de su jean.

-Bueno, es que…no me pude contener-intento explicarle pero Ludmila se levanto quedando el chico Youtuber sentado en la cama y ella arriba de el, lo callo con un beso.

-Tranquilo, yo puedo ayudarte-Susurro Ludmila con voz seductora empezando a quitarle los jeans a su novio pero se detuvo al sentir sus manos debajo de su remera llegando al broche de su sostén-Q-Que haces?-

-No te asustes, déjate llevar nena-Dijo Rubius. ** _(Autora: Aaagh…ALGUIEN QUIERE DARME UNA BOLSITA PARA VOMITAR?!)_** Desabrocho el sostén de Ludmila, le quito la remera y ella decidió ahorrarle trabajo quitándose su sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

-Wow-Dijo Rubius impresionado, como si fuera la primera vez que viera algo así-Viendo eso, ya me pusiste más de lo que ya estoy-

-Tú me excitas mas…-Dijo Ludmila riéndose. Sintió las manos de Rubius tocar sus pechos haciéndola gemir y echar la cabeza para atrás-Aah…aaah! R-Rubius, n-no hagas eso!-

* * *

Estaban demasiado entretenidos, no se dieron cuenta de que Mangel aun se encontraba en el departamento. Mangel escuchaba los gemidos de su mejor amigo y su novia dentro de la habitación, eso lo puso más triste de lo que ya estaba y otra vez golpeo la puerta con fuerza.

-Q-Que fue eso?-Pregunto Rubius deteniendo sus acciones al escuchar un sonido proveniente del baño.

-No fue nada, a lo mejor es Mangel-Dijo Ludmila-Volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo-Lo vuelve a besar pero Rubius la separa bruscamente.

-Me había olvidado de que Mangel estaba aquí-Dijo Rubius-Lo siento, tendremos que intentarlo en otro momento, si?-

-Agh-Ludmila estaba molesta, se coloco el sostén y la remera, salieron de la habitación de Rubius y fueron a la puerta del departamento. Antes de irse, Ludmila se despidió del noruego con un beso que el correspondió.

-Me debes una…eh?-Le dijo Ludmila señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Si, si…lo se, te lo compensare en otra ocasión. Te lo prometo, nena-Dijo Rubius. Ludmila le sonrió tiernamente y se fue. Rubius cerró la puerta del departamento, fue al baño y Mangel no se encontraba ahí, volvió a la sala y Mangel estaba en la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Mangel, lo siento…No quería…-Dijo Rubius-No te vayas…-

-No insistah con que me quedeh-Dijo Mangel intentando no llorar-Me voy a casah, ehta vez es en serio-

-Mangel, no te vayas…-Rubius vio a Mangel a los ojos, estaba llorando-Estas llorando? Que te paso?-

-NADAH!-Le grito Mangel-Dejameh solo, ya me voy!-

Mangel abrió la puerta del departamento, salio y la cerro fuertemente dejando a Rubius solo en la sala.


	7. Capitulo 6

Pasaron ya 3 dias desde el "incidente" con Ludmila, Mangel aun no le dirigía la palabra a Rubuis. Últimamente no sabía que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, no respondía sus llamadas ni sus mensajes por Whatsapp aunque de vez en cuando podía ver que se metía en Twitter para comentar sus nuevos videos y nada mas.

Rubius estaba preocupado por Mangel, no sabia que hacer para que volviera a hablarle. Estaba empezando a echar de menos sus risas y sus conversaciones por Whatsapp hasta altas hora de la noche.

* * *

En la madrugada decidió mandarle un mensaje a Mangel por Whatsapp preguntándole que le pasaba:

 _Mangel, estas dormido? Aun sigues enojado por el incidente con Ludmila?_

 _Respóndeme! D:_

Pasaron 10 minutos, 20…1 hora, Mangel no respondió al mensaje así que Rubius dejo su teléfono en la mesita de noche y se fue a dormir abrazando la almohada que Mangel le había dando en el especial de San Valentín de B-Games, la almohada que decía "Siempre Tuyo".

* * *

9:15 a.m, Mangel se encontraba vagando por las calles de Madrid intentando despejar su mente de lo que había pasado la otra noche en la casa de Rubius. No podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera a punto de follar con esa perra, porque? Cada vez que están solos el y Rubius tiene que aparecer ella y arruinarlo todo.

- _Deseariah que esa perra se murierah o poh lo menoh que se vayah a otra parte_ -Pensó Mangel mientras caminaba, no se dio cuenta de que golpeo el brazo de alguien y esta persona se quejo-L-Lo sientoh…yo no queriah…-

-N-No es nada, descuida, estoy bien-Respondió la persona, Mangel reconoció a la persona…era Alexby.

-A-Alexby!-Dijo Mangel sorprendido-Q-Que haceh aquí, Chaval?-

-Pues, no tenia sueño y decidí salir a caminar un poco-Dijo Alexby encogiéndose de hombros-Y a ti que te pasa que estas tan deprimido Mangel?-

-No eh nada graveh, ya seh me pasarah Alexby-Dijo Mangel intentando sonreír, cosa que no funciono y hizo entrar en sospecha a su amigo.

-No me mientas, somos amigos. Te parece si me lo cuentas en un lugar mas tranquilo?-Pregunto Alexby a lo que Mangel asintió. Los 2 empezaron a caminar a una cafetería, llegaron y se sentaron en un lugar apartado de la gente para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-A ver, que te paso? Porque estas tan deprimido?-Pregunto Alexby sentado frente a Mangel.

-Pueh, eh difícil de explicah-Dijo Mangel-Verah yo…-

-Te peleaste con Rubius?-Pregunto Alexby. WT…? Acaso tenia un superpoder telepático o que? Como supo Alexby que se habia peleado con Rubius?

-Si, me pelee con Rubiuh-Dijo Mangel-Fue poh algo sin impohtancia, no te preocupeh Alexby-

-Como no me tengo que preocupar? Estas mal, quiero ayudarte Mangel-Dijo Alexby-Somos amigos, deberíamos ayudarnos el uno al otro no Chaval?-

-Es verdah, bueno…te contare que pasoh-Le dijo Mangel tomando aire para relajarse y empezó a hablar.

* * *

Rubius se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su departamento jugando con Rasperry, se sentía fatal por no poder hablar con Mangel…Que había hecho mal esta vez? Acaso aun estaba molesto por el incidente?

Quería disculparse pero no sabia como…no tenia ni la menor idea de que decirle ya que Ludmila fue la que empezó todo.

* * *

Mangel le contó a Alexby todo lo que había pasado la noche que se quedo en casa de Rubius, evitando la escena en la que estuvo llorando en el baño porque tenia celos de la novia de su Mejor amigo.

Alexby escucho todo sin interrumpir, cuando Mangel termino de hablar solo pudo decir lo siguiente.

-Asi que solo estas molesto porque Rubius invito a su novia a quedarse en su casa?-Pregunto Alexby-Tranquilo Mangel, a mi me pasa de vez en cuando…mi novia suele invitar a sus amigas a casa y a veces tengo celos pero debo aceptarlo-

-No estoy celosoh!-Le explico Mangel-Solo me hizo enojah que ella vinierah a la casah de Rubiuh pero…Que puedo haceh? Ellos ya tenían planeada una cita para esa noche-

-Mangel solo te queda aceptarlo o por lo menos intentar soportarlo un poco mas-Le aconsejo Alexby.

* * *

Después de tomarse un café tranquilos y charlar de otras cosas que no sean sobre Rubius o Ludmila, Mangel se despidió de Alexby, le dio las gracias por el consejo. Alexby lo despidió con la mano y se fue para su casa. Mangel no pensaba ir a su casa, aun era temprano para volver, además ya le había dado de comer a su gato.

Pensaba irse a un parque a sentarse un rato y disfrutar la mañana tranquilo pero en eso una persona estaba corriendo hacia el, esa persona era Neko, que hacia ella ahí? No importaba pero quería verla, necesitaba contarle a alguien más su problema y ver si ella lo podía ayudar.


	8. Capitulo 7

Neko se encontraba paseando por las calles de Madrid sin rumbo fijo un día Sábado por la mañana, se había propuesto estudiar para un examen que le tocaba rendir dentro de 2 semanas, pero tenia tiempo para eso, no pensaba estudiar en el Hotel en el que estaba hospedada por esos meses hasta terminar sus estudios.

Esa mañana simplemente se levanto a las 9:00, se cambio, bajo al comedor a desayunar y cuando salio se puso a pensar que podía hacer…no quería recorrer la ciudad ya que conocía Barcelona –incluyendo la playa- **_(Autora: Para los que no visitaron Barcelona, la ciudad cuenta con un puerto y una playa)_** Así que decidió ir hasta la parada de tren y tomarse un tren a Madrid para ver a Mangel y a Rubius, después de todo les había prometido que volvería.

* * *

Después del viaje en tren, Neko salio de la estación y se puso a caminar por las calles de l centro de la ciudad, ahora estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, entonces se detuvo, vio a Mangel a lo lejos despedirse de un chico mas o menos mas bajo o mas alto que el, el chico se fue por otro lado y Neko aprovecho para acercarse a Mangel así que empezó a correr.

-Mangel, hey Mangel!-Lo llamo Neko. Mangel la miro y le sonrió levemente al verla, Neko pudo ver que no se encontraba bien ya que estaba cabizbajo.

-Buenoh diah, Neko-Saludo Mangel volviendo a bajar la mirada al suelo.

-Oye, que te pasa? Algo no anda bien contigo, se puede saber que es?-Pregunto Neko-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte-

-E-Ehtoy Bien, n-no pasah nada-Respondió Mangel secándose las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Tu no estas bien!-Le dijo Neko molesta-Algo te pasa, dime que es-

-De acuerdoh, pero prométeme que no te vah a reih de mi ni na'-Dijo Mangel mirando a Neko, ella solamente asintió prometiendo no reírse de el.

Mangel le contó todo lo que paso con Rubius a Neko, sin saltar la escena de lo que escucho que hacían el y Ludmila. Neko le pregunto quien era Ludmila, Mangel le explico que Ludmila era la novia de Rubius –La 4ta- y que no le caía bien.

- _Grr...Tan pronto me cruce con esa puta de Ludmila, la mato_ -Pensó Neko, ya que al ser fan del Rubelangel no le gustaba que las chicas se interpusieran en la relación de su pareja favorita Youtuber.

-Esoh eh todo-Dijo Mangel-Me escuchaste, Neko?-

-E-Eh?-Dijo Neko saliendo de sus pensamientos-S-Si, te escuche Mangel…entonces, te molesta que Rubius salga con la Super Zorra?-

-S-Si, me molestah-Respondió Mangel-De donde sacahte eso de "Súper Zorra"?-

-Nee, lo invente…fue gracias a uno de los videos de Rubius-Dijo Neko-Y también gracias al comic "Virtual Hero"-

-Aaah, jajaja…ehta bueno ese apodoh Neko-Dijo Mangel riéndose-Cambiandoh el tema, que creeh que debo haceh?-

-Hmm…por lo que escuche parece que estas en una especie de "guerra" con tus sentimientos y contigo mismo-Dijo Neko pensativa-Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es intentar decirle a Rubius lo que sientes-

-No eh tarea facil, Ya lo he intentao pero apareceh Ludmila y lo arruinah todo-Dijo Mangel un poco decepcionado de si mismo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar-Dijo Neko-No es obvio? Por los vídeos que he visto de ustedes 2 haciendo cosas juntos…puedo sentir que Rubius también tiene sentimientos hacia ti Mangel-

-Peroh…Y si Rubiuh sienteh algo por mi deberiah habermelo dicho, no lo creeh?-Pregunto Mangel molesto con lo que dijo Neko

-A veces, a las personas que se enamoran les cuesta mucho decir sus sentimientos con facilidad-Dijo Neko-No se que le habrá visto Rubius a la tal Ludmila para que este con ella pero yo no pierdo las esperanzas de que el siente algo por ti-

-Si tu loh diceh, te creoh-Dijo Mangel-Me vas a ayudah a decirle a Rubiuh lo que siento por el?-

-Claro que si!-Dijo Neko emocionada-Para eso están los amigos, no?-


	9. Capitulo 8

Anteriormente:

-Si tu loh diceh, te creoh-Dijo Mangel-Me vas a ayudah a decirle a Rubiuh lo que siento por el?-

-Claro que si!-Dijo Neko emocionada-Para eso están los amigos, no?-

-Graciah Neko-Le dijo Mangel-Ya me sientoh un poco mejoh…siento que se me fue un peso de encimah-

-Jajaja no hay de que!-Dijo Neko-Me gusta ayudar a los demás, no te voy a pedir nada a cambio después de que le confieses a Rubius tus sentimientos-

-Estah bien-Mangel se rió un poco, se despidió de Neko y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro por recibir la ayuda de 2 de sus amigos, uno era Alexby y la otra fue Neko, aunque la ayuda de Neko sirvió más que la de Alexby.

* * *

Cuando cruzo la calle para poder acortar el camino a su casa un tipo con capucha le bloqueo el camino.

-Que carajoh quiereh?-Le pregunto Mangel.

-Eres un idiota-Le dijo el hombre encapuchado-Te crees que es divertido ganarse la vida siendo Youtuber no es así-

-De que hablah?-Mangel estaba confundido-Mirah, no tengo tiempoh para esto, me voy a mi casah-

Se dio la vuelta y otro tipo encapuchado apareció bloqueando su camino y empieza a acercarse lentamente a Mangel, este retrocede chocando con el otro encapuchado, quien lo empuja al piso cayendo boca abajo.

-Eres un puto marica, eso es lo que eres-Le dijo el otro tipo que bloqueo su camino-Vemos los videos que haces con tu amigo, sabes?-

-Das asco, tío…no deberías existir-Dijo el encapuchado que apareció de repente cuando cruzo la calle, acto seguido le pego una patada y el otro encapuchado le dio un golpe en la cara lastimándole la nariz.

-Volveremos por ti…inconsciente no nos servirías de nada-Dijo el otro tipo y este con su compañero se alejaron dejando a Mangel arrodillado en el suelo. Cuando los tipos se alejaron, Mangel trato de quitarse la sangre de la nariz pero le dolía el golpe y no pudo hacerlo, se levanto…quiso pedirle ayuda a alguien, o por lo menos que le curaran la herida pero no había nadie a su alcance.

Entonces la imagen de Rubius le llego a la mente, así que fue para su casa…siendo su Mejor amigo lo tenia que ayudar.

* * *

Rubius estaba preocupándose, mas de lo que ya estaba…Mangel no había contestado sus mensajes en Whatsapp en toda la mañana y tampoco le había dicho donde estaba, le habría pasado algo? Como sea, ya mismo iba a ir a buscarlo. Cuando estaba por salir de su casa, Mangel apareció frente a el, Rubius estaba molesto y por otra parte animado al saber que su mejor amigo estaba bien.

-Mangel!-Rubius se alegro de verlo y le dio un abrazo-Mahe, que suerte que estas bien…-Enseguida recordó que no le dio señales de vida así que lo empujo bruscamente-Eres un gilipollas! Casi me matas de un susto-

-L-Lo sientoh mucho Rubiuh-Se disculpo Mangel cabizbajo-No fue mi intencioh asustahte-

-Beh, disculpa aceptada-Dijo Rubius pero enseguida baja la mirada hacia la nariz de Mangel y ve que esta sangrando un poco-Mangel! Estas bien? Que paso? Quien te hizo eso?-

-E-Eh?-Dijo Mangel, se toca la nariz lastimada y le duele-E-Ehto? N-No fue na, Rubiuh…s-solo me c-caí-

-No mientas, pasa que voy a curarte-Dijo Rubius haciendo entrar a su amigo a su casa. Una vez adentro, Mangel se sentó en una silla mientras su amigo iba a buscar algodón y alcohol para curar la nariz lastimada.

-Mangel, de verdad te caíste?-Pregunto Rubius mientras buscaba las cosas-Porque si alguien te golpeo…dímelo y le voy a dar su merecido-

-No eh necesario-Dijo Mangel-Pero, no miento Rubiuh, en serio me caí-

Rubius regreso a la sala donde se encontraba sentado Mangel, trajo un algodón mojado con un poco de alcohol y lo acerco a Mangel para quitarle la sangre de la nariz.

-Q-Que haceh?-Pregunto Mangel apartando la mano de Rubius de su nariz.

-Déjame ayudarte, no tengas miedo…soy tu amigo-Dijo Rubius tranquilizándolo. En lugar de eso Mangel se sonrojo al ver que Rubius le sonreía para que se tranquilice.

- _C-Como puedoh yo calmahme con esah puta sonrisa tuya?_ -Pensó Mangel, estaba tan distraído que no sintió el algodón tocando su nariz y que le quitaba la sangre que salía de su nariz lastimada por el golpe.

-Ya termine, Mangel-Le dijo Rubius volviendo a poner su mirada en los ojos negros de su amigo-O-Oye, estas bien? Estas rojo-

-Qué?!-Mangel quedo en estado de shock, se levanto, fue al baño a mirarse y si, tenía las mejillas rojas como había dicho Rubius…Acaso se había sonrojado? No! Eso era tonto, no podía sonrojarse todo por haber visto a su mejor amigo sonreírle…o sí?

- _DIOH MEOH! No puedo decirle la verdad a Rubius…se molestara conmigo_ -Pensó Mangel sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Vio a Rubius detrás de él en la puerta del baño y se asusto un poco, no se esperaba verlo ahí, parecía una película de terror.

-Mangel…Me puedes explicar porque tienes las mejillas rojas?-Pregunto Rubius-Acaso te gusta alguien?-

-N-No! No es esoh, Rubiuh…eh pohque…-Intento explicar Mangel-Pohque hace caloh aquí…eh todo-

-Tienes razón hace un poco de calor-Dijo Rubius.

-B-Buenoh, G-Graciah por curahme la nariz lastimada-Le agradeció Mangel-Supongoh que me ire a casah…-

-Vienes mañana? No tengo nada mejor que hacer, podríamos jugar un juego juntos, no lo crees-Pregunto Rubius

- _Iguah que en los viejoh tiempoh…_ -Pensó Mangel pero enseguida reacciono-N-No! Quiero pasah el día en mi casah…graciah de toh modos-

* * *

Mangel se despidió de Rubius con un abrazo y salió del departamento un poco mejor porque le habían curado el golpe que recibió en la nariz.

* * *

1000 Disculpas si me demoro con las actualizaciones D:

Surgió un inconveniente, el inconveniente es que...estuve estudiando para el examen Integrador de Literatura de la escuela que me lo toman el día 9/11/15.

Otra cosa, no puedo hacer el fanfic especial de Halloween porque...porque simplemente no he tenido tiempo para ver la película "El Extraño Mundo de Jack" debido a los estudios para el examen y todo eso u_u

Les pido que si llego a demorarme en publicar el fanfic de Halloween...No me maten! D:

Ademas tengo que estudiar para un examen de Filosofía, me toman Kant y la Ética Kantiana Dx

En fin, un saludo! :)

N3k00-Ch4N


	10. Capitulo 9

Los días siguieron pasando como si nada, Rubius y Mangel seguían con sus vidas como Youtubers, cada uno grabando gameplays o directos por su lado para entretener a sus fans. Aunque Rubius subía muy pocos videos por pasar más tiempo con Ludmila, le decepcionaba tener que dejar a sus fans por su novia pero tenía que hacer que ella fuera feliz con el de alguna forma u otra…aun seguía sin entender porque seguía andando con ella si la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos era otra.

Después de mucho averiguar quién era la persona que ocupaba tanto sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que esa persona era Mangel…Claro! Como fue tan ciego para no reconocerlo? también se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una simple amistad pero…ahora que haría? No podía decirle a Mangel lo que sentía, como lo tomaría Ludmila? Lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era seguir saliendo con ella para intentar olvidar ese sentimiento hacia Mangel y después seguiría tratándolo como su amigo.

* * *

*Miércoles día 27 de Octubre 2016- Hora 17:30 p.m*

Era una tarde nublada, Mangel y Rubius se encontraban jugando un videojuego como si nada. Para ser más breves, era una tarde normal...cuando de la nada la sala se ilumina de blanco, al principio los 2 amigos no entendían porque la sala se ilumino así pero después se escucho un ruido era similar al de una explosión.

-Q-Que fue esoh?!-Pregunto Mangel asustado mirando hacia la ventana

-A lo mejor fue un trueno...N-No lo sé- Respondió Rubius casi tan asustado como su amigo y de la nada las luces comenzaron a fallar y se apagaron de golpe incluyendo la pantalla del televisor.

-S-Se corto la luh-Dijo Mangel-P-Pero si soloh fue un trueno...c-comoh...?-Piensa- _A lo mejoh golpeo un generadoh o algoh así_ -

-Debio haber sido el trueno...-Pensó Rubius en voz baja y deja de mirar la ventana para ver a Mangel-Y ahora que haremos? Se corto la luz, no podemos seguir jugando-

-Ehta bien, no pasa nah...la próxima definimoh al ganadoh-Dijo Mangel-Rubiuh, tienes tu computadora portatih?-

-Eeeh..S-Si, creo que está cargada-Le respondió el castaño de ojos verdes-Que estas planeando hacer?-

-Pensabah que...como cortoh la luh y no podemoh seguih jugando...podiamoh ver unas películas-Dijo Mangel-O eh una mala ideah?-

-N-No...me gusta, podemos ver unas películas -Dijo Rubius-Que sean de terror, con el clima así...está bien que miremos una película de terror- **_(Autora: Uhm, no me cierra eso de que vean algo en la notebook con la luz cortada...pero ya que...es mi imaginación y hago lo que quiero, además estoy cortísima de ideas TT_TT)_**

-Ok, voy a buscar la computadora portatih...Vale?-Le pregunto Mangel mientras se levantaba de su lugar y iba a buscar la computadora.

* * *

Rubius se quedo en su lugar y en eso sonó el teléfono celular indicando que tenía un mensaje por Whatsapp, el mensaje era de Ludmila. Abrió el Whatsapp de Ludmila para leer el mensaje y decía lo siguiente:

 _Hola Amor! :D Que estás haciendo?_

Respuesta de Rubius:

 _Hola, estoy aquí con Mangel en mi casa...estamos por mirar una película._

Respuesta de Ludmila:

 _WOW! Qué bien :)_ _ **(Autora: Nótese el sarcasmo por favor)**_ _Escucha amor...podríamos encontrarnos en el centro comercial?_

Rubius no entendía porque Ludmila quería citarlo hoy para encontrarse en el centro comercial...Acaso ella no entendía que estaba con Mangel? Hoy quería pasar la tarde con el, pero Ludmila era su novia y no podía ignorarla y rechazar su petición.

 _Está bien, nena...pero porque quieres que vaya al centro comercial?_

Respuesta de Ludmila:

 _Quiero verte, te extraño amor...además...llevamos casi 1 semana sin hacer "algo" -si entendiste, entendiste ;)-_

Mensaje de Rubius:

 _Está bien, dame 15 minutos y voy para allá, nos vemos nena :)_

-Rubiuh, quien te ehtaba mandando tantoh mensajeh por Whatsapp?-Pregunto Mangel volviendo con la computadora portatil-Era Ludmilah?-

-Qué? No, es solo que tenía un asunto que atender, Mangel-Le respondió Rubius quitando la conversación con Ludmila que hizo hace unos segundos-Tengo que irme...pero prometo volver temprano para que miremos una película juntos-

-Ehta bien-Dijo Mangel-Mah vale que cumplas tu promesah-

* * *

Rubius le dio las gracias, salió de su departamento y empezó a caminar al centro comercial para encontrarse con Ludmila.


	11. Capitulo 10

Mangel se quedo solo en el departamento jugando con los gatos esperando a que llegara Rubius, cual era el asunto tan importante que tenia que atender? Acaso no importaba estar con el mirando peliculas de terror una tarde lluviosa?

- _Rubiuh, Mas te valeh que cumplah tu promesah y vuelvah temprano…_ -Pensó Mangel mientras jugaba con Rasperry que estaba sentada en sus piernas.

Vio por la ventana y otra vez empezó a llover, Mangel se quedo mirando las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana por unos largos minutos hasta que le dio sueño y se quedo dormido sentado en el sofá.

* * *

Rubius entro al centro comercial antes de que se largara a llover mas fuerte, se puso a buscar a Ludmila y la encontró saliendo de uno de los locales de ropa femenina que solo a ella le gustaba. Al salir la chica rubia vio a su novio esperándola quien la saludo con la mano, ella sonrio y salio corriendo hacia el.

-RUBIUS, VINISTE!-Grito Ludmila emocionada abrazándolo, Rubius correspondió al abrazo de su novia.

-Claro que iba a venir…porque me mandaste mensajes, Nena?-Le pregunto el youtuber pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Ludmila lo callo con un beso apasionado, Rubius por unos segundos corresponde al beso pero enseguida se separa de ella-L-Ludmila!-

-Que pasa? No te gusto?-Pregunto la rubia de ojos azules preocupada porque su novio le corto el beso.

-Me gusto pero…estamos en un lugar publico, esas cosas no se hacen…recuerda que mis fans nos pueden estar viendo, Nena-Le dijo Rubius a su novia.

-Y? Cual es su puto problema? Acaso no puedo mandarle mensajes a MI novio para decirle lo mucho que lo extraño?-Pregunto Ludmila.

-No es por eso…es solo que…-Trato de explicarle el Noruego

-Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?-Pregunto Ludmila

-Ya comí en casa, gracias de todas formas-Le respondió Rubius sonriendo falsamente, cosa que hizo sospechar a Ludmila. Empezaron a caminar hasta que salieron del centro comercial, ya no estaba lloviendo tan fuerte como antes.

-Que cojones esta pasando contigo Rubén?-Le pregunto Ludmila enfadada.

-Conmigo?-Dijo Rubius haciéndose el tonto

-Si! Contigo, estas comportándote muy extraño conmigo-Le dijo Ludmila cabizbaja

-Claro que no-Le dijo Rubius molesto

-Tienes algo que decirme?-Pregunto Ludmila mirándolo a los ojos a punto de llorar-Te conozco, se que me estas ocultando algo, Rubén-

-Si es para eso que me mandaste mensajes entonces me voy a casa-Le dijo Rubius molesto y empieza a caminar alejándose de ella.

-RUBIUS! ESPERA-Grito Ludmila. Rubius ignoro sus palabras hasta que llego al estacionamiento del centro comercial, Ludmila lo tomo del brazo.

-Que demonios te sucede?-Le pregunto la chica rubia-Hiciste que te siguiera como una tonta!-

-Porque me sigues entonces?-Dijo Rubius enojado

-Rubius…-

Rodeo los ojos fastidiado, Ludmila puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y lo volvió a besar.

-Vamos mi amor, deja de estar así…-Le rogó Ludmila

-No tengo ganas, Ludmila…déjame en paz-Le pidio Rubius enfadado

-Tu nunca lo estas-Respondió ella volviendo a besarlo pero con mas agresividad, Rubius coloco sus manos en el culo de la chica rubia.

- _Vamos a mi casa Rubius_ -Dijo ella con un leve susurro. Rubius pensó que seria una buena idea ya que no quería llevar a Ludmila a su casa y que Mangel se enfadara con el otra vez. Rubius alzo una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

-Porque? Que planeas, hermosa?-Le pregunto

-Tu que piensas?-Pregunto Ludmila picaramente, sin nada mas que decir ambos suben al auto de la chica ojiazul. Rubius subió del lado del copiloto y después subió ella, si darle una sesión de S.E.X.O iba a hacer que se quedara tranquila y callada por unos dias estaba bien por el.

Llegaron a la casa de Ludmila, ambos bajaron del auto, ella abrió la puerta de la casa e inesperadamente beso a Rubius quien cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso.

* * *

Mangel aun estaba esperando a Rubius en su departamento, donde rayos estaba? Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que se fue…la luz por suerte había vuelto al departamento, se estaba haciendo casi de noche. Mando mensajes al teléfono de su mejor amigo, lo llamo y no le contestaba, no le quedaba otra más que quedarse de nuevo solo, aburriéndose como un perro.

* * *

Rubius se encontraba acostado en la cama de Ludmila, ella estaba encima de el dando saltos ayudada por sus piernas mientras era penetrada por su novio varias veces.

-AAAH! R-RUBIUS!-Gimio Ludmila sin dejar de moverse

-Aaah! Que bien se siente!-Dijo Rubius con los ojos cerrados sujetando a su novia de la cintura.

-Aa…aaaah, ma-mas rápido R-Rubius!-Suplico Ludmila echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Waah…aaah…MANGEL!-Grito Rubius. El orgasmo llego a su cuerpo expulsando sus fluidos dentro de la vagina de Ludmila, ella se quedo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Noruego intentando regular su respiración.

- _Que cojones dijo? Me había llamado "Mangel"? En pleno acto sexual? No, no, no…entonces…Mangel…Rubén siente algo por el? No puedo permitir que ese malnacido me arrebate a MI novio! Si Mangel va a jugar sucio conmigo yo también con el, desquitándome con su estupido mejor amigo_ -Pensó Ludmila mirando a otro lado.

-Te has quedado muy callada Ludmila, acaso te afecto el Sexo?-Pregunto Rubius

-No-Respondió Ludmila

-Te duele algo?-Pregunto el youtuber, Ludmila solo negó con la cabeza-Ok, entonces me voy-

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ludmila.

-Ya te vas?-Pregunto Ludmila triste

-Si, tengo una cosa que hacer…-Respondió Rubius

- _Como que? Follarte a Mangel? Claro, hazlo_ -Pensó Ludmila pero solo dijo-Ah, esta bien! Nos vemos amor…-

-Adiós Ludmila-

Beso la frente de su novia y salio de la casa de Ludmila dejándola hecha una furia jurando que desde hoy Mangel sufriría…y mucho.

* * *

Mangel escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse encontrándose con su Mejor amigo, se levanto y fue corriendo a abrazarlo como si no se hubieran visto en muchos meses.

-Tardateh demasiao, Rubiuh-Dijo Mangel sintiendo como el castaño correspondía a su abrazo-Te he echao de menoh, sabeh? Donde ehtabah?-

-Lo siento, me mando un mensaje un amigo y me pidió que lo ayudara con algo-Mintió Rubius.

-Vamoh a veh la película?-Pregunto Mangel. Rubius le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro alejándose-Vah a dormih?-

-No, que crees? Necesito bañarme, Gilipollas-Le respondió Rubius a lo que Mangel solo pudo reírse con el comentario. Rubius tomo una toalla del baño, fue a su habitación a buscar ropa para cambiarse, en eso se le ocurrió una broma así que volvió a donde estaba Mangel.

-Que pasah?-Le pregunto-Que me mirah?-

-Nada-Dijo Rubius queriendo jugar a la actuación gay que hacen entre ellos 2-Pensaba en lo lindo que te ves-

-Que mentirosoh…-Le dijo Mangel tomando el peluche de Pikachu del sofá y arrojándoselo, Rubius se lo devolvió.

-Déjame en pah!-Le dijo Mangel-Ve a bañahte, pesao!-

-Porque mejor no nos bañamos juntos?-Pregunto Rubius siguiendo con su juego.

-No, que ehtah pensando? Váyase a bañah uhteh! Luego vemoh la película-Le ordeno Mangel. Rubius aceptándolo, no tuvo otra opción más que ir a bañarse dejando a Mangel solo en la sala.


	12. Capitulo 11

Cuando Rubius termino de bañarse, se cambio con la ropa que se había llevado al baño, salio de su habitación y fue a la sala, Mangel aun estaba ahí…que suerte que no se hubiera ido aun, se sentó en el sofá junto a el.

-Sabeh que película vamos a veh?-Le pregunto Mangel mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

-Vemos la película que tu quieras, después de todo es una de terror, no Mahe?-Pregunto Rubius sonriéndole a su amigo. Mangel amaba esa sonrisa, esa que solo le podía dedicar a el y a nadie mas-Oye, Mangel…ayer viniste a casa con la nariz lastimada, recuerdas?-

-Si, lo recuerdoh-Dijo Mangel viendo que ya encontró la película que quería-Pohque lo preguntah?-

-Necesito saber si de verdad te caíste o alguien te golpeo Mangel-Dijo Rubius-Se que me estabas mintiendo, por eso necesito que me digas la verdad…si alguien te golpeo, voy a buscarlo y le doy su merecido-

-No haceh faltah, ya te dijeh que me caí-Le dijo Mangel-Ademah si me hubieran golpeaoh me sabriah defendeh-

-De acuerdo…yo ya se que sabes defenderte pero, Mangel tu eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me preocupo por ti-Dijo Rubius. Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Mangel pero enseguida reacciono y volvió a mirar a su Mejor amigo.

-G-Graciah, a-ahora vamoh a veh la película…ya la encontreh-Dijo Mangel. Los 2 se acomodan en el sofá para ver la película que Mangel había elegido.

* * *

2 semanas después, Rubius se encontraba caminando con Ludmila en el centro comercial, ambos tomados de la mano. Ludmila estaba feliz y no hablo durante el paseo que ambos tenían como pareja, al parecer la sesión de S.E.X.O que tuvo con Rubius le había sentado bien.

Los 2 se detuvieron al ver a una chica de cabello corto castaño salir de un local de comics y Mangas, Rubius reconoció a la chica pero para Ludmila era un chico…era Neko.

-Neko!-Grito Rubius llamando su atención, ella lo vio y camino hacia el. Rubius iba a acercarse a saludarla pero Ludmila lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-No, no lo hagas…que tal si te hace daño?-Pregunto Ludmila preocupada por su novio.

-Es una amiga, no va a pasar nada Ludmila-Le dijo Rubius-Además, quiero presentártela y que ella te conozca, quizás se llevarían bien-

- _Si, claro…como cuando me presentaste a Mangel…_ -Pensó Ludmila con sarcasmo. Empezaron a caminar hacia Neko y ella se detuvo cuando ellos llegaron a donde se encontraba parada.

-Rubius!-Dijo Neko un poco emocionada por verlo otra vez-No sabia que estabas aquí…como estas?-

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntarlo-Dijo Rubius y luego ve a Ludmila-Eeeh…N-Neko, quiero presentarte a Ludmila-

-Hola Neko! Un gusto conocerte niñita!-La saludo Ludmila, cosa que molesto a Neko.

-No soy una niñita!-Le dijo Neko molesta- _Así que esta es la súper zorra de la que me hablo Mangel la otra vez?_ -Pensó.

-No te ofendas, tampoco quise molestarte Neko-Dijo Ludmila sonriendo falsamente- _Genial, otra persona malnacida que debo apartar de MI novio_ -

-Y que estabas haciendo aquí, Neko?-Le pregunto Rubius a la Otaku.

-B-Bueno…yo…hoy no tuve clases así que, vine a Madrid a pasar el dia recorriendo la ciudad y de paso comprarme unos libros y Mangas para leer el fin de semana ya que no tengo exámenes por ahora…-Respondió Neko

-Ah, que interesante Neko-Dijo Ludmila fingiendo interés-Pues yo estaba paseando con MI novio hasta que TÚ apareciste-

-Ludmila, no seas maleducada-La regaño el youtuber. Neko le dijo que no se molestara en regañar a su novia que después de todo ella entendía los celos de las chicas.

* * *

Mangel se encontraba en su casa grabando un Gameplay, miro el almanaque de su teléfono…Cuando iba a regresar Cheeto? Hacia ya 4 semanas que se había ido de viaje y todavía no regresaba, A donde se había ido? El no estaba enterado de nada, nisiquiera se tomo la molestia de mandarle un mensaje para decirle como estaba.

* * *

Rubius, Neko y Ludmila siguieron caminando por el centro comercial, eran las 14:00 p.m aproximadamente. Neko tenía hambre y quería comer algo, no tenía cambio con ella porque lo había gastado en los Mangas que se compro.

-Oigan, quieren comer algo?-Pregunto Ludmila

-Me leíste el pensamiento Ludmila-Dijo Neko-Tengo hambre y también quiero comer algo-

-Bien, entonces vamos a buscar un o algo así y comamos-Surgirio Rubius, ambas chicas aceptaron la idea y subieron por la escalera mecánica al segundo piso del centro comercial.

* * *

Mientras caminaban, por alguna extraña razón, Ludmila empezó a ver borroso y sintió un ardor en la boca del estomago. Le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, así que se llevo una mano a la cabeza esperando que se le pasara.

-Ludmila…te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto Rubius mirándola con algo de preocupación.

-S-Si, No pasa nada, estoy bien…-Dijo Ludmila pero en eso las piernas de la chica rubia comenzaron a fallar y casi se cae al suelo de no ser porque Rubius la sostuvo, Ludmila dejo de ver borroso, vio todo negro y quedo inconsciente.

-Ludmila! Ludmila!-Grito Rubius sacudiéndola para que reaccionara. Neko no sabia que hacer, pero tuvo una idea.

-Y-Ya vuelvo!-Dijo Neko-Recuesta a Ludmila en algún banco…yo voy a buscar una cosa-

Neko entro corriendo al baño de las chicas, arranco un pedazo de papel, saco una botellita de alcohol en gel y mojo el papel con eso. Regreso a donde estaban Rubius y Ludmila, se arrodillo delante de la rubia y le paso el papel mojado en alcohol por la nariz.

- _Dios, Ludmila…despierta_ -Pensaba Rubius. Al sentir el aroma del alcohol, Ludmila despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos

-Ludmila! Al fin despiertas, me asustaste nena-Dijo Rubius abrazándola-Nunca mas vuelvas hacer eso-

-E-Estoy bien amor…no te asustes-Dijo Ludmila correspondiendo al abrazo con poca fuerza.

-Nena, estas bien? De verdad? No estas enferma…lo mas importante, comiste algo?-Pregunto Rubius.

-Estoy bien, solo…llevo 2 semanas así-Le respondió Ludmila aun mareada y con un leve dolor de cabeza.


	13. Capitulo 12

Anteriormente:

-Ludmila! Al fin despiertas, me asustaste nena-Dijo Rubius abrazándola-Nunca mas vuelvas hacer eso-

-E-Estoy bien amor…no te asustes-Dijo Ludmila correspondiendo al abrazo con poca fuerza.

-Nena, estas bien? De verdad? No estas enferma…lo mas importante, comiste algo?-Pregunto Rubius.

-Estoy bien, solo…llevo 2 semanas así-Le respondió Ludmila aun mareada y con un leve dolor de cabeza.

* * *

-Así como?-Pregunto Rubius.

-N-No se que me pasa, he tenido mareos, leves dolores de cabeza, nauseas algunas veces…-Respondió Ludmila-Pero…creo que me repondré pronto-

-Que cojones?! Ludmila, esto es algo serio! Necesito que vayas al hospital a ver al medico mañana-Le dijo Rubius tomándola de los hombros fuertemente.

-No es necesario…-Intento decir la rubia de ojos azules pero es interrumpida por su novio.

-SI! Si que es necesario! Vas a ir mañana a primera hora y yo te voy a acompañar-Le dijo Rubius. Neko se sentía incomoda por la escena, no quería interrumpir porque sabia que eso estaba mal pero aun así tenia que hacerlo.

-O-Oigan chicos, c-creo que…me iré a comer algo-Dijo Neko-Lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarlos solos resolviendo su "problemita de pareja"-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Neko-La saludo Ludmila, Rubius solo la saludo con la mano y Neko se fue de ahí dejando solos a Rubius y a Ludmila.

-Esta bien…si tu lo dices-Dijo Ludmila mirando a su novio-Mañana iré al medico contigo-

Rubius le sonrio y le dio un beso, a pesar de estar solo 2 meses de novios, el Youtuber logro tomarle un poco de afecto a Ludmila.

* * *

La pareja decidió volver a casa de Ludmila caminando, aunque Ludmila no se encontraba en buen estado para caminar. Una vez llegaron, Rubius llevo a su novia a la sala y la recostó en el sofá para que descansara y tal vez así se sintiera un poco mejor, le preocupaba la salud de Ludmila y pudo ver que ella aun estaba mareada.

-Estas segura de que estas bien, Nena?-Le pregunto Rubius a Ludmila.

-S-Si Rubius…-Dijo Ludmila

-De verdad quiero ir al hospital contigo-

-N-No hace falta amor…-

-Pero estas mal-Le dijo Rubius un poco triste porque no quería que la acompañara al hospital.

-Solo…-Ludmila intenta levantarse y lo consigue-Iré por algo de tomar, quería pasar más tiempo contigo mi amor-

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso-Le dijo Rubius besándole la frente, camina hacia la puerta de la casa y antes de despedirse ve a Ludmila-Regresare mañana para ir al Hospital, esta bien?-

-C-Claro, esta bien-Dijo Ludmila sonriendo levemente. Rubius salio de la casa y se dirigió a su departamento, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en Ludmila, en su salud y en lo mal que se encontraba.

- _Pobre Ludmila, me siento mal por ella…no se que le esta pasando pero me preocupa_ -Pensó Rubius. En eso sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al recibir un Whatsapp de Mangel en su celular, decía lo siguiente:

 _Rubiuh, ehtoy poh hacer un nuevoh Gameplay para Youtube. Quiereh venih a mi casa a grabah juntos?_

Respuesta de Rubius:

 _N-No puedo mi Mahe, lo siento pero…estoy ocupado con otra cosa y además llegare tarde a casa._

* * *

Mangel se encontraba en su habitación jugando Minecraft y recibe el mensaje de Rubius, al leerlo se molesto mucho. Bloqueo su teléfono celular, lo lanzo a la cama, paro el juego y se echo a llorar por la rabia y el dolor.

- _Lo mah probableh eh que ehte con la zorra de Ludmilah, follando…claro ehta-_ Pensó Mangel, ese pensamiento le dolió mas y siguió llorando.

Pasaron unos…10 o 15 minutos cuando alguien toco la puerta, Mangel se despertó sobresaltado ya que se había quedado dormido frente a su computadora con el juego de Minecraft pausado. Se levanto se su silla y fue a ver quien estaba tocando la puerta a esas horas. Abrio la puerta de su casa y...grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Rubius era el que habia tocado la puerta, Mangel lo miro seriamente.

-Lo siento, llegue tarde para grabar?-Pregunto Rubius

-Ya no te necesitoh, puedeh volveh a casah-Le dijo Mangel de mala gana-O mejoh aun, podeh ihte a follah con la zorra de Ludmilah, despueh de todo ya no te impohto-

-Mangel, puedo explicarte que paso con Ludmila-Le dijo Rubius intentando calmar a su amigo

-Que pasoh?-Pregunto Mangel-Lo que seah que haya pasao no te voh a creeh-

-Mangel, Ludmila y yo estábamos en el centro comercial...ella se mareo, quedo inconsciente y la tuve que llevar a su casa-Le conto el Noruego-Es todo, tienes que creerme...no paso nada mas-

-Ehta bieh, te creo-Dijo Mangel-Mah valeh que sea verdah, no vaya a seh que la zorra esa ehte fingiendo-

-Ludmila no es una zorra, Mangel-Le dijo Rubius un poco molesto-Bien, vamos a grabar?-

-Si, vamoh-Le dijo Mangel, los 2 se dirigieron a la habitación del chico de pelo negro para comenzar a grabar un Gameplay de Minecraft.


	14. Capitulo 13

_***Mail Madafaca* *Mail Madafaca***_

El celular de Rubius no paraba se sonar y eso que eran las 8:30 de la mañana de un día Viernes. Por un momento pensó que era Ludmila avisándole como se encontraba después de que ellos habían dio al hospital a hacerse unos estudios. Pero el teléfono era desconocido, queria cortar y que lo dejaran dormir pero no tuvo otra que atender.

-D-Diga?-Hablo Rubius semi-dormido

-RUBIUS! Que bueno que me atiendes! Soy yo! Neko-Dijo la voz por el teléfono. Rubius se quedo en shock por unos segundos, que hacia Neko llamándolo a su celular? Lo mas importante, como cojones lo había conseguido?

-N-Neko?-Pregunto Rubius-D-De donde sacaste mi teléfono? Porque me llamas-

-Em...Mangel me lo paso-Respondió Neko-Y hablando de Mangel, algo malo paso con el...quiero que vengas a verlo-

-Q-Que le paso a Mangel?-Dijo Rubius levantándose de la cama

-A MANGEL LO GOLPEARON!-Grito Neko preocupada-Esta inconsciente en el Hospital, tienes que venir a verlo...creo que como su mejor amigo deberías ir a averiguar como esta-

-E-Esta bien, tranquilizate...y-ya voy para allá-Le dijo Rubius, corto la llamada y se cambio para ir al Hospital a ver a Mangel.

* * *

Mientras estaba dentro del taxi que lo llevaría al Hospital, Rubius pensaba en que le había pasado a Mangel, Neko dijo que había sido golpeado pero...Por quien o que? Lo averiguaría cuando vea a Mangel en el hospital, también quería preguntarle a Neko si ella sabia algo mas sobre lo que le paso a Mangel.

Al llegar pregunto donde se encontraba la habitación en la que estaba Mangel, la mujer de la recepción le indico a donde tenia que ir, la habitación de Mangel estaba en el 2do piso. Rubius le agradeció y subió al 2do piso donde estaba su Mejor amigo.

* * *

Neko se encontraba apoyada en la pared de la habitación de Mangel, vio a su Youtuber favorito inconsciente, parecía que no daba indicios de despertarse. Neko estaba preocupada y nerviosa, pensaba en Rubius...Porque tardaba tanto en llegar? Sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta de la Habitación.

-Al fin, pensé que nunca vendrías...-Dijo Neko empleando su mejor sarcasmo hacia su Ídolo.

-Lo siento, me tarde un poco en llegar...no te molestes por eso-Le dijo Rubius-Como esta Mangel?-

-Esta inconsciente, parece que no quiere despertar pero creo que aun esta vivo-Dijo Neko-Lo siento, es todo lo que me informaron...tengo la certeza de que se repondrá-

- _Claro que si...Mangel es fuerte, puede enfrentar lo que sea-_ Pensó Rubius pero no lo dijo-Neko...te importaría si me dejas a solas con Mangel?-

-C-Claro, después de todo ustedes tienen que estar juntos, son amigos...-Respondió Neko y salio de la habitación.

Rubius se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama de Mangel, lo miro, se sentía mal por el...le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba y nisiquiera se atrevió a preguntarle a Neko como fue golpeado. Inconscientemente le había tomado con fuerza la mano a su Mejor amigo pensando que tal vez la sujetaría con la suya pero eso no paso...

-Mangel, despierta...por favor-Dijo Rubius viendo a su amigo inconsciente-Resiste, te necesito...no podría vivir si no estas a mi lado. Mangel, yo...yo...t-te quiero y no solamente como un amigo, me costo decírtelo porque estoy saliendo con Ludmila y no quería arriesgarme a perder nuestra amistad, espero que me hayas escuchado-

-Señor...-Lo llamo una enfermera-Perdóneme que lo interrumpa pero necesito que salga un momento, un medico le va a hacer unos análisis a su amigo-

-Esta bien...puedo esperar afuera-Dijo Rubius levantándose de la silla-Gracias-

Miro por ultima vez la habitación y a Mangel acostado en la cama, quizás con algo de suerte se recuperaría y iba a despertar.

* * *

Al salir de la habitación vio a Neko sentada en en una silla del pasillo hecha un manojo de nervios y estaba al borde de llorar. Vio a Rubius y se levanto, camino acercándose a el. Rubius la abrazo, Neko solo lloro en silencio y apenas correspondió al abrazo, después de unos segundos se separaron.

-No llores, el va a estar bien-Dijo Rubius tranquilizando a su amiga-Vas a ver que se recuperara, no llores Neko-

-N-No se bien que le paso, lo encontré en una calle tirado en la vereda, estaba lastimado, apenas sangraba y tenia un corte en la mejilla-Dijo Neko secándose las lagrimas-Alguien tuvo que haberlo golpeado, no pudo haber sido atropellado, no se quien lo golpeo Rubius-

-A lo mejor sus fans...es decir sus Marvados deben estar preocupados por el-Dijo Rubius.

Las lagrimas le invadían la visión, Neko no quería seguir viendo a Mangel inconsciente...lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a la habitación del Hotel a estudiar un poco para olvidar el mal momento y esperar a que Mangel despertara, en eso el teléfono de Rubius nuevamente comenzó a sonar.

-Agh, me disculpas un momento? Tengo que contestar-Le dijo Rubius, Neko solo asintió como diciendo "Adelante", Rubius se alejo de ella y contesto-Habla Rubius, quien es?-

-Rubius? Joder, hasta que por fin me respondes! Soy Ludmila, porque no viniste a mi casa? Sabes que no me siento bien-Dijo Ludmila del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ludmila...-

-NO VAS A CREER LO QUE PASO! ACABO DE VOMITAR OTRA VEZ! RUBIUS...E-ESTOY ATERRADA...DE VERDAD ESTOY ATERRADA...-Dijo Ludmila asustada del otro lado del teléfono -Rubén...A-Algo no funciona bien conmigo...estoy empezando a pensar que quizás estoy...-

-Ludmila, no es momento para hablar de eso ahora...-Le dijo Rubius intentando no enojarse con ella

-Que?! No puedo creerlo! Rubius te estoy hablando de mi estado de salud y tu me dices que no quieres hablar en este momento? Que cojones te sucede?! Piensas que por...-

-NO PIENSO EN NADA JODER!-Le grito Rubius ya enojado por el teléfono a su novia-Mangel se encuentra en el hospital, lo golpearon, esta grave y lo mas probable es que no despierte Ludmila...Ahora me preocupa mi Mejor amigo así que por favor llamame cuando te sientas un poco mejor y seas mas consciente de tus actos-

-Pero...RUBIUS!-

Rubius corto la llamada, no quería seguir escuchando a Ludmila. No podía estar pensando en que le pasaba a su novia cuando su Mejor amigo de casi 10 años estaba en una cama de Hospital, herido y inconsciente.

-Rubius, paso algo? Quien te llamo?-Pregunto Neko preocupada.

-N-Nadie, solo...solo me llamo Ludmila-Respondió Rubius-Quería decirme algo pero le dije que no era el momento para que me lo diga-

-M-Mangel...dios, espero que este bien-Dijo Neko secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su campera negra de Union Good.

-Estará bien...-Dijo Rubius- Vayamos a mi casa para estar mas tranquilos y no entristecernos mas-

-Oke-

* * *

Rubius y Neko salieron del hospital y tomaron un taxi al departamento donde vivía Rubius, Neko ya sabia donde era si después de todo fue a hacerle la entrevista a Rubius y a Mangel. Rubius solo estaba pensando mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana que Mangel se recupere y que por lo que mas quisiera...que despertara.


	15. Capitulo 14

Ya habían pasado 2 días, y en esos 2 días...Mangel parecía sin dar indicios de despertarse. Cada vez estaba mas débil, Rubius estaba preocupado por el, Neko también...ella pensaba en los fans de Mangel, quizás ellos también se estaban preocupando por el al igual que Rubius y ella.

Neko se había ido por esos 2 días a la casa de Rubius para hacerle algo de compania por la noche y que no se quedara solo, estaba claro que Rubius echaba de menos a Mangel y también quería que despertara.

El 1er día que Neko se quedo en la casa de Rubius, estuvieron hablando sobre Mangel y su estado de salud, hasta que Neko decidió preguntarle algo a su Ídolo.

-Oye, Rubius...-Lo llamo Neko-Cuando estuviste en la habitación de Mangel, le hablaste para que te reconociera o por lo menos te escuchara?-

-Si-Respondió Rubius-Le dije que lo echaba de menos, que pedía que se despertara, que lo necesitaba, sus fans también lo necesitaban y...creo que eso es todo-

-Seguro? No le dijiste algo mas?-Pregunto Neko-Como...no se...como que lo querías? Mas que un amigo?-

-S-Si-Respondio Rubius un poco avergonzado, Neko en su mente estaba gritando como una loca "Rubelangel es REAL" pero no podía gritarlo ahora, no hasta saber si Mangel le correspondía, después del accidente que acababa de pasar.

Hacia 3 años que Neko vivía ilusionada -y aun lo sigue estando- con la idea de que el Rubelangel podría llegar a ser real...después de todo, Mangel y Rubius casi siempre estaban juntos en los videos.

-Ah, que lindo...-Dijo Neko un poco feliz con la idea-Pensás que Mangel te escucho?-

-Espero que si-Respondió Rubius-No lo se...Mangel esta inconsciente y es probable que no me haya escuchado-

-No pienses eso-Dijo Neko-Estoy segura de que si te escucho...-

* * *

En el 2do día por la tarde, Neko estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Rubius con su notebook encendida continuando un fanfic y mirando unos videos de Dross por Youtube ya que estaba aburrida, ademas esos 2 días no había asistido a clases por estar ocupándose de Mangel y haciendole compania a su Ídolo. Rubius se encontraba en la sala mirando la televisión. En su mente pensaba en Mangel pero sus pensamientos sobre Mangel se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

-Quien esta golpeando a esta hora?-Pensó Rubius yendo a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con Ludmila, al parecer ya se había recuperado y estaba mas animada que nunca.

-HOLA!-Grito Ludmila dándole un fuerte abrazo a su novio y lo empezó a besar salvajemente.

-Ludmila!-Le dijo Rubius separándose del beso-Que cojones estas haciendo aquí?-

-Nada, y...estas solo?-Pregunto Ludmila picaramente mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando de reojo a Rubius.

-No, no estoy...-El Noruego iba a responder pero su novia lo callo con un beso apasionado que correspondió con gusto, Ludmila empezó a caminar, empujando a Rubius en el sofá y ella se coloco arriba de el.

-Ludmila, Basta!-La regaño Rubius.

-Por favor! Ya llevamos 1 semana sin hacer "algo"-Le protesto la chica rubia sin dejar de besarlo, así que Rubius la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en el sofá.

-No, Ludmila...hablo en serio...no-Le dijo Rubius seriamente.

-Ah, porque? Vamos! O acaso ahora eres gay?-Pregunto Ludmila molesta.

-WTF?!-Dijo Rubius en estado de shock-P-Por supuesto que no!-

-Entonces, que estas esperando?-Pregunto Ludmila-Hazlo!- _**(Autora: Grrr...QUE PENDEJA HINCHAPELOTAS!)**_

Ludmila se lanzo encima del Youtuber acomodando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, empezó a levantarle la camisa hasta que por fin la quito, así mismo Rubius empezó a desabrocharle el top rosa que llevaba puesto.

- _Hazlo con fuerza y se rudo, Rubius_ -Le susurro Ludmila en el oído. Rubius le desabrocho el short que tenia puesto metiendo su mano debajo de este y la ropa interior acariciando la piel de su novia, al mismo tiempo Ludmila le desabrocho el jean a Rubius.

-Ma...Ludmila-Gimio Rubius, enseguida recordó que Neko se encontraba en su casa y probablemente estaba escuchando todo-Ludmila...No puedo...no puedo hacerlo-

-Entonces callate y me lo dejas a mi-Le dijo Ludmila con tono autoritario, metió su mano bajo la tela del boxer del Youtuber provocandole un leve escalofrió, llevo sus labios a su cuello donde empezó a dar pequeños besos en el, luego lamidas y mordidas por cada rincón del cuello.

Rubius decidió bajar su boca hasta uno de los pechos de su novia dandole mordidas, Ludmila gemía como loca, le quito el short y sus bragas, Rubius se apresuro en quitarse sus boxers quedando los 2 en igualdad de condiciones.

El Noruego recostó a su novia en el sofá acomodándose entre sus piernas ya abiertas y sin previo aviso coloco su miembro en la entrada de la vagina de Ludmila empezando a penetrarla con violencia.

* * *

Neko estaba recostada en la cama de su ídolo ya que se había cansado de estar sentada en el suelo, habían pasado ya mas de 20 minutos desde que Rubius había abierto la puerta del departamento y nada...Que le había pasado?

Se levanto de la cama, salio de la habitación y empezó a caminar por el pasillo del departamento hasta llegar a la sala, escucho un sonido que le llamo la atención.

-Aaaah...aaaa...R-Rubius!- Esa voz...era la voz de Ludmila, que hacia ella ahí? Neko se asomo con cuidado apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo del departamento para escuchar mejor. Apenas se asomo, volvió a su posición original, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...eso no estaba pasando...las lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos de la chica Fujoshi, Rubius estaba cogiéndose a Ludmila en el sofá, el no podía estar haciendo eso...ESTABA ENGAÑANDO A MANGEL MALDITA SEA!

Como pudo la Otaku corrió a la habitación del Youtuber, el dolor y la desilucion atacaban su cuerpo, cerro la puerta poniéndole una traba, ya no quería ver a Rubius nunca mas. Las malditas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, eso fue lo mas cruel que alguien le haya hecho en la vida...Neko había sido ilusionada por Rubius con la idea de que quería a Mangel mas que como un simple amigo y ahora pasaba eso.

Jamas pudo sentirse tan avergonzada de si misma...

Neko lloraba sin poder contenerse, las lagrimas no paraban de salir y daba puñetazos al suelo con ira y dolor combinados.

- _Rubius...como pudiste hacerme esto? Como pudiste hacerle esto a Mangel?_ -Pensó Neko sin dejar de llorar. A pesar de todo seguía golpeando el suelo, en la sala se podían escuchar los brutales gemidos de Ludmila al ser cogida por Rubius como si no hubiera un mañana.

- _Me fallaste de nuevo, Rubius...soy una tarada_ \- Penso Neko, se seco las lagrimas. Camino hacia la cama y se tiro en ella nuevamente mientras se decía que era una tonta por dejarse engañar de esa forma- _Eres un grandisimo idiota, ya no quiero volver a caer en tus mentiras, Rubius_ -

Luego de un rato Neko se había quedado dormida, en su corazón se abrió una nueva herida y esa fue de parte de la persona que admiraba y consideraba su ídolo.

* * *

-Ludmila, debes irte...-Le dijo Rubius, el aun se acordaba de que Neko estaba en la casa.

-NO! No quiero-Le dijo Ludmila, quien permanecía recostada en el pecho del Youtuber aun desnuda. Rubius pensó que nadie se veía mas tierno haciendo ese puchero que Mangel o...Neko...NEKO!

-Ludmila, en serio tienes que irte-Le dijo Rubius mientras se levantaba con desesperación, Que mierda había hecho?! Neko se encontraba en su casa y el estaba follando con Ludmila...

-Pero yo...-Se quejo Ludmila

-Ponte ya mismo tu ropa y vete-Le ordeno el castaño tomando la ropa de su novia que estaba en el piso y se la lanzo.

-Amor...-Le suplico Ludmila

-No me digas nada, vístete y vete de aquí-Le dijo Rubius molesto. Rápidamente Ludmila comenzó a vestirse, una vez arreglada se acerco a Rubius.

-Nos vemos mi amor-Le dijo Ludmila dándole un beso forzoso pero Rubius la aparto de el.

-Basta ya!-Le dijo Rubius. Ludmila salio del departamento feliz y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara...Que mierda le pasaba por la cabeza?! Dios...Ahora lo que importaba era Neko, porque la lastimo de esa manera?

Corrió hasta su habitación, quiso abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con traba, Neko se encontraba ahí.

-Neko...vamos, abrime-Le pidió Rubius pero Neko no respondió. Rubius toco un poco mas fuerte-Neko, no estoy de coña! Vamos...ábreme la puerta!-

-Largate-Le dijo Neko dentro de la habitación del Noruego...

-Abre, por favor...-

-QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SOLA!-

Rubius no entendía porque le grito de esa manera...acaso estaba enojada con el?

-Que paso Neko?-Pregunto Rubius preocupado por su amiga

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi apodo!-Le dijo Neko molesta, a pesar de todo la puerta permanecía cerrada con seguro...acaso había escuchado todo lo que paso hace unos minutos?

-Neko, no te enojes...no te pongas así, de verdad quiero a Mangel-Le trato de explicar Rubius

-Mientes, yo no soy nada para ti y Mangel tampoco es nada para ti, tu no lo quieres-Le dijo Neko enojada-No quiero que vuelvas a verme a la cara ni a acercarte a mi-

-Neko...Lo siento mucho, no quería hacerlo, Ludmila empezó todo-Se defendió el Youtuber.

-No quiero escucharte...-Dijo Neko aguantando las ganas de llorar-Que parte de "No quiero escucharte" no entendés?-

-Vale...no voy a molestarte mas-

Neko escucho los pasos de su Ídolo alejándose de la puerta de su propia habitación, Rubius tenia un dolor inmenso...sintió que estaba lastimando a Mangel y eso no estaba para nada bien.

- _Mangel, de verdad te amo..._ -Pensó Rubius tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.


	16. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15.

Pasaron 3 semanas desde que Neko vio a Rubius cogerse a su "novia" en el sofá de la sala de su departamento. No tenia ganas de salir de la habitación del Hotel, lo único que quería hacer era estudiar para los próximos exámenes, a veces miraba los videos de Rubius en su canal de Youtube para entretenerse un poco pero nunca entraba a su cuenta para dejar comentarios, se había prometido que no quería volver a verlo ni a dirigirle la palabra por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Un Miércoles por la tarde, Neko había ido con sus compañeros de estudio a Madrid a tomar un café a Starbucks, sus compañeros la vieron deprimida esas últimas 3 semanas y pensaron que si la llevaban a Starbucks a tomar algo se sentiría un poco mejor. Encontraron un local que no estaba tan lleno y entraron al Starbucks, Neko iba a entrar pero vio 2 figuras conocidas que caminaban por la calle, una de ellas sujetaba una cámara filmadora grabándose a si misma junto a la otra persona, Neko reconoció a esas personas...eran Rubius y Mangel. Que hacían ellos ahí? Acaso pensaban entrar al Starbucks?

- _Por dios que no entren aquí_ -Pensó Neko- _No soportaría volver a ver a Rubius, no después de lo que hizo..._ -

-Neko! Hey, Neko-La llamo una de sus compañeras de la Universidad haciéndola reaccionar-Neko...vas a pasar o no? Te estamos esperando-

-Ah? S-Si, ya voy-Respondió Neko, le dio un ultimo vistazo a Mangel y a Rubius antes de entrar al café, por lo menos Mangel ya se encontraba bien y ya no estaba tan golpeado como antes.

-Oigan, chicos voy a buscar una mesa para que podamos sentarnos-Dijo uno de los chicos compañero de Neko

-Vale- Respondió una de las chicas que estaba en el grupo. Neko fue con el chico y otros chicos mas a buscar una mesa, encontraron una no muy apartada de la entrada y se sentaron ahí mientras las chicas pedían lo que ellos iban a tomar.

* * *

Rubius se encontraba afuera en la calle con Mangel sujetando la cámara con una mano mientras caminaba al lado de su Mejor amigo. La gente que pasaba los miraba raro pero a ellos les daba igual todo.

-Muy buenas Criaturitas del señor-Saludo Rubius como siempre lo hace-Aqui estoy en las calles de Madrid grabando un Vlog con Mi mahe-

-Hola-Saludo Mangel-Seh que uhtedeh se han preocupao por mi pohque he desaparecido por unoh diah pero...sucedeh que...-

-Sucede que Mangel estaba en el hospital pero ahora el esta bien y esta aquí conmigo-Dijo Rubius sonriendo y sonriéndole a Mangel quien se sonrojo-Mangel, estas bien?-

-S-Si, n-no eh na...-Respondió Mangel ocultando su sonrojo de la camara y ve un Starbucks a lo lejos -El Starbucks en el que estaba Neko con sus compañeros- -Oye, Rubiuh...Vamoh al Starbuck?-

-Vale...-

Neko se encontraba dentro del Starbucks tomando un _frappe_ con sus compañeros mientras hablaban de las clases que habían tenido ese día, por un momento esa conversación la ayudo a olvidarse de Rubius y de Mangel. Hasta que ese momento duro poco al verlos entrar al Starbucks, Rubius se puso a grabar la cafetería en el lugar en el que estaban ubicados mientras decían comentarios acerca de que el ambiente era Hipster y todo eso...

- _Maldición, porque carajo tenían que entrar aquí?_ -Pensó Neko intentando evitar ser grabada por Rubius con su cámara filmadora.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO!-Grito uno de los compañeros de Neko y la ve-NEKO! ES ELRUBIUS! ES ELRUBIUS!-

-Si, y?-Dijo Neko restándole importancia a la emoción de su compañero.

-Neko! ElRubius es el mejor Youtuber de España...acompañame! Quiero sacarme una **_selfie_** con el!-Dijo su compañero intentando levantarla de su silla pero Neko se negó.

-No quiero ir, además sabes que me veo mal en las putas **_selfies_** -Respondió Neko molesta. Su compañero se encogió de hombros y camino a la registradora donde se encontraban Rubius y Mangel mirando que iban a pedir mientras Mangel se encargaba de grabar.

El chico que se encontraba hace unos momentos con Neko, se acerco a Rubius y le toco el hombro para llamar su atención, Rubius se volteo a verlo y se sorprendió un poco al ver al chico que estaba parado junto a el.

-Hola-Lo saludo Rubius-Acaso eres una Criaturita del señor?-

-C-Claro que si!-Dijo el chico un poco emocionado por ver a su Youtuber favorito frente a frente-Estoy nervioso...em, Rubius me preguntaba si quieres sacarte una ** _selfie_** conmigo?-

-Por supuesto-Le respondió Rubius, el chico se acomodo al lado de Rubius, programo el teléfono y saco la **_selfie_**

-Oye, te olvidah de mi?-Pregunto Mangel. El chico negó con la cabeza, se acerco a Mangel y se tomo una **_selfie_** con el.

-Muchísimas gracias, etiquetare las fotos en Twitter...Sois los mejores!-Dijo el chico y se alejo a la mesa donde se encontraba su grupo de la Universidad.

-Y?! Como te fue?-Pregunto una de las chicas del grupo, el chico saco su teléfono y les enseño las **_selfies_** _-_ Wow! Saliste genial _-_

 _-_ Gracias-Dijo el chico guardando su celular-Después se las paso por Whatsapp-Ve que Neko estaba juntando su material de la Universidad y se levantaba de su silla-Neko, a donde te vas?-

-Voy a la estación de tren...quiero volver a Barcelona, no me siento bien-Respondió Neko-Lo siento, pero estudiare con ustedes la próxima semana chicos, nos vemos-

Los chicos del grupo se despidieron de Neko y ella empezó a caminar para salir del Starbucks, paso al lado de Rubius y Mangel, ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia pero a Neko no le importo, salio del Starbucks y comenzó a correr rápidamente a la estación de Tren.

* * *

Rubius estaba molesto, porque Neko paso al lado del el y nisiquiera lo saludo? Que había hecho el para que ella siguiera tan enojada? Mangel tampoco entendía nada, Que sucedía entre ellos 2? Pronto lo averiguaría, no quería hacerlo ahora porque estaban en medio de una grabación y seria algo incomodo.

- _El incidente con Ludmila...ya lo recuerdo, quizás Neko siga molesta por eso_ -Pensó Rubius.

* * *

Eran las 20:30 de la noche cuando Neko llego a Barcelona, directamente fue al hotel, entro al lobby y camino a la recepción, pidió que le llevaran algo de cenar ya que no tenia ganas de salir, una vez que hizo eso, subió a su habitación, abrió la puerta con la llave magnética, tiro la mochila con sus cosas en la silla de la habitación, se tiro en la cama y comenzó a llorar. No se dio cuenta de que la notebook estaba encendida así que sin querer le dio click a Skype y se abrió iniciando una videollamada con su mama.

-Hola Neko!-La saludo su mama-Hace mucho que no me llamabas por Skype pensé que te habías olvidado como funcionaba-

Neko levanto la mirada y detuvo sus lágrimas al ver a su mama en la videollamada por Skype, quizás lo abrió inconscientemente y se conecto con ella.

-H-Hola mama-Dijo Neko con la cara mojada por las lágrimas, su mama dejo de sonreír y la miro con preocupación.

-Que paso? Todo esta bien hija?-Pregunto su mama preocupada-Porque lloras?-

-No es nada importante mama-Dijo Neko secándose las lagrimas-No lo entenderías…no puedo contártelo-

-Como no voy a entenderlo? Soy tu mama, dime que pasa-Le dijo su mama desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Neko trago saliva, asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había visto en el departamento de Rubius pero…no a su mama, a su mama le diría todo excepto que vio a su Ídolo Youtuber cogiéndose a su novia en el sofá de la sala.

-Bueno, te explicare que paso…-Dijo Neko-Ma, resulta que conocí a un chico, ya sabes quien es, es mi ídolo Youtuber, ElRubiusOMG y…bueno, hace unos dias su mejor amigo que se llama Mangel tuvo un accidente, termino en el hospital. El lo fue a visitar y le dijo que lo quería…más que como un amigo-

-Entiendo, que problema hay con eso que estas llorando?-Pregunto su mama sin comprender porque su hija estaba llorando.


	17. Capítulo 16

Anteriormente:

-Bueno, te explicare que paso…-Dijo Neko-Ma, resulta que conocí a un chico, ya sabes quien es, es mi ídolo Youtuber, ElRubiusOMG y…bueno, hace unos dias su mejor amigo que se llama Mangel tuvo un accidente, termino en el hospital. El lo fue a visitar y le dijo que lo quería…más que como un amigo-

-Entiendo, que problema hay con eso que estas llorando?-Pregunto su mama sin comprender porque su hija estaba llorando.

* * *

-Ese no es el problema mama!-Le dijo Neko un poco molesta-Lo que pasa es que…después de que me contó que el amaba a su mejor amigo, me ilusione, pensé que ellos estarían juntos pero…todo se vino abajo porque por desgracia el ya tiene novia-

-Entonces, el no es gay?-Pregunto mi mama un poco desilusionada también **_(Autora: Así es, mi mama me apoya con el Rubelangel en la vida real…Soy feliz!)_**

-No lo es…eso no es lo peor de todo yo…-Dijo Neko

-Tu que? Que paso ahora? Que hiciste?-Pregunto su mama

- _Yo lo vi cogiendose a su novia en el sofá de su casa en la sala de estar_ -Pensó Neko pero solo se limito a decir mientras las lagrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos-Yo lo vi besándose con su novia mientras me quede un par de dias para hacerle compañía y que no se sintiera solo-

-Era por eso que estabas llorando?-Dijo su mama después de escuchar el relato de su hija-Neko, no tienes que ponerte así…no eres nadie para cuestionar la sexualidad de tu Ídolo. Además no vale la pena sufrir por algo así, de seguro su Mejor amigo encontrara a otro chico que lo haga feliz-

- _Lo veo lejano y además imposible_ -Pensó Neko-Creo que dices la verdad…necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, gracias por ayudarme, Ma-

-De nada, bueno…tengo que irme a preparar la cena, nos vemos hija-Dijo su mama cortando la videollamada. Neko sabia que los horarios tanto de España como de Argentina eran completamente opuestos, de repente escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, Neko se levanto de su cama, corrió a la puerta, la abrió y era la mujer que se encargaba del servicio a la habitación, llevaba una bandeja con la cena de Neko en la mano.

-Adelante-Dijo Neko dejando pasar a la mujer, quien coloco la bandeja en la mesita de la habitación y salio de allí sin decir nada. Neko se acerco a ver la cena, eran solo 2 Sandwiches y un vaso de coca-cola Light con hielo, tomo la bandeja, la coloco en la cama y se sentó a cenar mirando la televisión.

* * *

Cerca de las 2:15 a.m, Mangel se encontraba en su habitación sin poder dormir…estaba pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Rubius el dia que se encontraba inconsciente en el Hospital debido al accidente.

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Mangel, despierta...por favor-Dijo Rubius viendo a su amigo inconsciente-Resiste, te necesito...no podría vivir si no estas a mi lado. Mangel, yo...yo...t-te quiero y no solamente como un amigo, me costo decírtelo porque estoy saliendo con Ludmila y no quería arriesgarme a perder nuestra amistad, espero que me hayas escuchado-_

 _*Fin Flashback*_

- _Deberiah decileh a Rubiuh lo que sientoh? Tal vez lo que me dijo eh verdah_ -Pensó Mangel acomodándose del lado izquierdo de la cama. Miro su teléfono celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, tomo el celular y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Rubius por Whatsapp, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

 _Rubiuh, ehtah dormidoh? Solo preguntaba…_

Respuesta de Rubius:

 _No Mangel, no puedo dormir…que sucede? Tu tampoco puedes dormir?_

Mangel se rió un poco, se notaba que su Mejor amigo lo conocía bien…empezó a escribir la respuesta, fue la siguiente:

 _Se notah que me conoceh bien…Rubiuh, y-yo…h-hay ahgo que deboh decirte pero debeh seh mañana temprano pohque ahora eh muy tarde._

Respuesta de Rubius:

 _Mañana? Es en serio? Mahe, no puedo esperar tanto! D: Porque no vienes y me lo dices ahora._

- _No compliqueh mah las cosah, Rubiuh_ -Pensó Mangel intentando no enfadarse con el mensaje de su Mejor amigo. Escribió la siguiente respuesta antes de volver a bloquear su teléfono para dormir tranquilo:

 _No, tiene que seh mañana Rubiuh…ahorah intentemos dormih. Buenah Nocheh…_

Mangel dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche y por fin logro dormir, nisiquiera vio el nuevo mensaje de Rubius en Whatsapp, el mensaje decía "Esta bien, Buenas Noches Mangel" y eso era todo.

Rubius dejo su teléfono al lado de la mesita de noche, tomo la almohada con la foto de Mangel para tratar de dormir pero era inútil…el pensaba en lo que le había dicho el dia en que lo vio inconsciente en el hospital a causa de los golpes, pero también pensaba en las palabras que le había gritado Neko cuando lo vio follando con Ludmila en la sala.

" _Yo no soy nada para ti y Mangel tampoco es nada para ti, tu no lo quieres_ " esas palabras le dolían, pero no estaba mintiéndole a Mangel cuando dijo que lo quería…solo esperaba que ojala haya escuchado sus palabras.

- _Mangel, Que tienes que preguntarme? Porque me haces esperar hasta mañana?_ -Pensó Rubius intentando dormir sin dejar de abrazar la almohada- _Acaso no puedes decírmelo ahora?_ -

Esas 3 semanas que Neko estuvo sin dirigirle la palabra y sin verlo, Ludmila había aparecido casi todas las tardes en su casa para poder estar con el. Rubius se sentía culpable por haber ilusionado y lastimado a su amiga de esa manera, además esas semanas cada vez que Ludmila se le insinuaba para que tuvieran S.E.X.O, el la rechazaba porque no quería seguir echándole mas sal al fuego.

* * *

A las 10:30 de la mañana, Rubius ya estaba despierto, ya había desayunado y se encontraba en la sala jugando Call of Duty mientras esperaba a Mangel. Pasaron 15 minutos, alguien toco la puerta del departamento del Youtuber, se levanto del sofá, camino hacia la puerta abriéndola para encontrarse con Mangel parado en la entrada.

-MANGEL!-Dijo Rubius sorprendido-Por un segundo pensé que te habías arrepentido y no vendrías a mi casa hijo de puta-

-Pueh te equivocah, aquí ehtoy-Dijo Mangel sonriendo, Rubius lo dejo pasar y los 2 se dirigieron a la sala a sentarse en el sofá-Y…Que haciah?-

-Solo…estaba jugando una partida de Call of Duty-Respondió Rubius tomando su control remoto y dándole uno a Mangel-Quieres jugar?-

-Claroh-Respondió Mangel animado, tomo el control remoto que le dio su amigo y empezaron a jugar.


	18. Capitulo 17

*Media hora después*

-JAH! Te ganeh otra veh, Gilipollah-Dijo Mangel matando al ultimo soldado del equipo de Rubius poniéndole fin a la partida.

-Ostia Puta! Como te volviste tan bueno en esto Mangel?-Pregunto Rubius un poco sorprendido por como había mejorado Mangel sus habilidades en el juego y por haber perdido ante el.

-No seh, supongo que he tenido practicah-Respondió Mangel encogiéndose de hombros-Quiereh haceh una revancha?-

-No-Respondió Rubius apagando la consola y mirando a Mangel-Quiero preguntarte otra cosa…-

Mangel estaba nervioso sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Rubius lo que sentía por el, no podía seguir escondiéndolo además se supone que esa mañana había ido a visitarlo para que pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Mangel…mi pregunta es, porque no me dijiste anoche lo que me tenias que decir?-Pregunto Rubius sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

-E-Eh, pueh pohque creí que erah mas convenienteh venir hasta tu casah para hablah del asuntoh-Dijo Mangel-A-Ademah no eh algo que podiah decih por mensaje-

-Porque?-Pregunto Rubius-No confías en mi? Soy tu Mejor amigo, Mangel-

-Eh que ehto es algoh importante y personal-Dijo Mangel un poco nervioso-La cosah eh que vineh a tu casah para confesarte un secretoh pero…quiero que me prometah una cosa-

-Que?-

-Que paseh lo que pase, nunca me dejarah solo y tampoco dejaremoh de seh mejoreh amigoh-Dijo Mangel mirando fijamente a Rubius, este solo asintió como diciéndole que cumpliría su palabra.

-Bien, y…que es lo que tienes que decirme Mangel?-Pregunto Rubius impaciente esperando a que su amigo le diga de una vez por todas lo que tenia que decir.

-B-Bueno…loh que tengoh que decirte eh que…Agh, eh algoh difícil-Dijo Mangel un poco nervioso, porque no podía decirle a Rubius lo que sentía por el? Eran solo 2 simples palabras.

-Entiendo, si no estas listo…no me molesta, esperare-Dijo Rubius-Solo avísame cuando lo estés y me dirás lo que tienes que decir-

-Quieroh decirtelo peroh eh complicado, ya te lo explique Rubiuh-Dijo Mangel, al instante sintió que se le pasaban los nervios y ya no tenia miedo de decirle a su Mejor amigo de casi 10 años lo que sentía por el.

-Entonces, que esperas? Dímelo-Dijo Rubius, no quería presionar a su amigo pero se estaba impacientando y no podía quedarse mas tiempo con la intriga. Mangel cerro los ojos, tomo aire, lo soltó y se dispuso a hablar.

-Lo que quieroh decihte…Rubius es que…t-tu…-Dijo Mangel

-Yo que?-Pregunto el Noruego

-Rubiuh, no me odieh poh esto peroh…Lo sientoh, tu me gustas-Dijo Mangel, después de aquella rapida confesion miro para otro lado, no podía mirar a su amigo a la cara, estaba avergonzado por confesarse, no debía haberlo hecho sabiendo que Rubius estaba saliendo con Ludmila.

-Mangel, no se que decir al respecto-Dijo Rubius saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba…Acaso Mangel se le había confesado? Suponía que si lo había hecho…no estaba imaginando nada-Solo…solo puedo decirte que…-

-Si, lo se. Ya seh que ehtah con la puta de Ludmilah, lo entiendoh…podemoh seguih siendo amigoh-Dijo Mangel

-No me dejaste terminar y ya sacaste una conclusión errónea-Dijo Rubius riéndose levemente-Mangel, lo que quería decirte es que tu también me gustas, no se cuando paso pero…últimamente, cuando estoy con Ludmila ya no siento nada por ella-

-No digah eso!-Le grito Mangel-Como puedoh sabeh que no me ehtah mintiendo y que no estas de coña?-

-Joder, Mangel…yo ya te dije lo que sentía por ti una vez! Jamás te mentiría en algo así-Dijo Rubius-No pienses eso de mi-

-Ehta Bien, te creo-Dijo Mangel-No ehtah de coña pero…al menoh seh que tu sienteh lo mismoh por mi-

Mangel quería seguir hablando pero enseguida fue callado por Rubius…y fue por un beso! No podía creerlo, Mangel debía estar soñando para que su Mejor amigo lo besara de esa forma, a lo mejor quería demostrarle que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Mangel también correspondió al beso ya que, después de todo su corazón le pertenecía a Rubius, siempre fue suyo desde que se conocieron por primera vez en Internet **_(Autora: Aaaw, quien no piensa eso? Yo si! A veces jejeje ¬w¬)_**

Fue un beso cálido y tierno, no tenía ninguna intención más grande que esa.

* * *

Pasaron solo 2 minutos y ambos se separaron, Mangel estaba un poco sorprendido por la acción de Rubius y el solo le dio una mirada de preocupación dejando de sonreír por unos segundos.

-Mangel, porque pones esa cara?-Pregunto Rubius-Parece que no te gusto el beso-

-Que?!-Mangel reacciono-C-Claroh que me gusto Rubiuh…eh solo que n-no me lo esperabah, pohque me besaste?-

-Lo hice para dejar en claro que también siento lo mismo por ti Mangel-Dijo Rubius-Y que no se te olvide-

Mangel solo asintió, no podía decir nada mas…estaba por devolverle el beso a Rubius pero por desgracia sonó el teléfono celular de este, avisándole que tenía un mensaje de Ludmila.

-Eh Ludmilah, ciertoh?-Pregunto Mangel molesto

-Si, y tengo que contestarle…-Respondió Rubius, tomo su celular, lo desbloqueo, abrió Whatsapp, le mando la respuesta a Ludmila y luego apago su celular-Lamento si eso te molesto Mangel-

-No, lo entiendoh…ellah eh tu Novia-Dijo Mangel-Serah mejoh que me vayah a casah, fue agradable ehtah contigo-

-A mi también me gusto estar un rato contigo y no aburrirme o quedarme solo en casa-Dijo Rubius-Vas a volver mañana?-

-Quizah si, quizah no-Dijo Mangel y los 2 se rieron, Mangel se despidió de Rubius con la mano y salio de su casa para volver a la suya.

Estaba feliz, Rubius le correspondía sus sentimientos y le dio un beso para demostrarle que de verdad sentía lo mismo por el. El único problema era que el Seguía estando con Ludmila, solo esperaba que Rubius cortara su relación con ella para que puedan estar juntos.


	19. Capitulo 18

El Sábado por la mañana cerca de las 8:30 a.m, las calles de Madrid no estaban transitadas así que se podía caminar tranquilamente sin que nadie te molestara –por ahora-. Neko se encontraba caminando esa misma mañana junto a Mangel quien estaba feliz, Neko sabia porque o quizás era un producto de su imaginación pero…Mangel estaba feliz porque quizás había logrado decirle a Rubius lo que sentía por el.

-Aaah, vamos Mangel! Dime que paso con Rubius el otro día en su casa-Pidió Neko desesperada por saber porque su Youtuber preferido estaba tan feliz, no era normal en el y mucho menos un Sábado por la mañana temprano.

-Pohque quiereh saberlo?-Pregunto Mangel-No eh necesario que te lo cuenteh-

-Pero soy tu amiga, a parte de ser una de tus fans...pero no te preocupes no le contare a nadie lo que me dijiste-Dijo Neko sonriendo-Ahora...me puedes decir que paso con Rubius? Lograste confesar tus sentimientos?-

-Si, lo hiceh- Respondió Mangel

-WOAH! Que bien, y...que mas paso? Te corresponde?-Pregunto Neko emocionada.

-Shhh...Baja la voz, alguien noh puedeh escuchah-Dijo Mangel-Puedo deciteh que si, Rubiuh me corresponde-

- _AAAAH! Sabia que el Rubelangel era real! Que lindooo!_ -Pensó la parte Fujoshi de Neko gritando como una fangirl desesperada.

-Tienes suerte de que Rubius te corresponda-Dijo Neko emocionada, de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de uno de sus compañeros de la Universidad, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

 _Neko, donde estas? Vas a venir a mi casa? En unos minutos tenemos que empezar a estudiar! Donde estas?_

 _-_ Quien eh?-Pregunto Mangel intentado mirar el mensaje de Neko pero ella volvió a guardar su celular.

-Tengo que irme, mis compañeros me están esperando para estudiar. Nos vemos, Mangel-Dijo Neko, le dio un abrazo a Mangel y se alejo de allí, Mangel la vio irse y se despidió con la mano.

* * *

Neko se puso a caminar hacia la casa de su compañero de la Universidad para estudiar, esa semana estaban con exámenes y trabajos. Tenían que tener todo listo esa semana y rendir bien los exámenes. Mientras caminaba, vio a alguien del otro lado de la calle, Neko supo quien era así que decidió ignorarlo y siguió caminando. No se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la calle la había visto y enseguida cruzo la calle para alcanzarla.

-Neko!-

- _No, no quiero hablar con el…que se vaya! Que se vaya!_ -Pensó Neko mientras empezaba a correr para evitar ser alcanzada por esa persona

-Neko, espera…-Volvió a llamarla esa persona, Neko siguió corriendo pero esa persona corrió más rápido logrando alcanzarla y detenerla tomándola del brazo.

-Que quieres, Rubius?-Pregunto Neko molesta-Que no te dije que no quería volver a verte?-

-Lo sé pero…necesito decirte algo…-Dijo Rubius-Lo siento Neko, de verdad lo siento…tienes que creerme, Ludmila empezó todo-

-El daño ya está hecho, ahora déjame sola…quiero que me sueltes!-Le dijo Neko de mala gana intentando zafarse.

-No voy a soltarte hasta que aceptes mis disculpas-Le dijo el Youtuber sin dejar de soltarla pero Neko se volteo, lo empujo sin mirarlo apartándolo de ella y se echo a correr, Rubius volvió a correr para alcanzarla-NEKO!-

-YA VETE!-Grito Neko dándose vuelta y mirándolo enojada-TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO VERTE! DEJAME EN PAZ!-

Neko se alejo del Youtuber y comenzó a caminar alejándose de el, esta vez Rubius no la siguió, se quedo en su lugar, la vio alejarse. Estaba claro que Neko no quería perdonarlo, tampoco aceptaría sus disculpas, que podía hacer ahora?

No podía pedirle ayuda a Mangel ya que de seguro él se enojaría si se lo contaba…así que ahora estaba solo, tenía que pensar un plan para hacer que Neko aceptara su disculpa.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo si el capitulo es corto pero...

He estado ocupada con los exámenes integradores, ademas he tenido poco tiempo para escribir...me faltaron ideas, no sabia como continuar el capitulo :(

Por suerte logre inspirarme gracias a una canción de Cumbia Ninja -Oke no ._.- y me impulso para continuar la novela. No se cuando haré el próximo capitulo solo les pido que tengan paciencia.

En fin, dejen reviews espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en otro momento!

N3k00-Ch4N


	20. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19.

Anteriormente:

No podía pedirle ayuda a Mangel ya que de seguro él se enojaría si se lo contaba…así que ahora estaba solo, tenía que pensar un plan para hacer que Neko aceptara su disculpa.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Rubius se encontraba en su casa encerrado en su habitación pensando cómo debía disculparse con Neko por lo que hizo y que creyera que de verdad sentía algo por Mangel, en eso alguien toco la puerta. Rubius se asusto y pedía por Nicolás Cage que no fuera Mangel el que toco la puerta, menos Neko porque por lo que el sabia ella estaba enojada con él y…además le dijo que no quería verlo.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, Rubius no quería salir, no se atrevía a ver quien estaría detrás de la puerta, miro a Rasperry que se encontraba acostada en el suelo, pero ella no le respondió con la mirada, tampoco podía hablarle, después de todo era un gato. Pero tenía que ir tarde o temprano, así que se decidió por salir de la habitación e ir a ver quien estaba tocando la puerta de su casa.

-Rubiuh!-Se escucho una voz conocida, Rubius por un momento pensó que era Mangel.

-M-Mangel?-Pregunto

-No! No soy Mangel, no te acuerdah de mi?-Pregunto la persona del otro lado de la puerta-Puedeh abrihme?-

- _No puede ser…Acaso será…?_ -Rubius abrió la puerta y se encontró con Cheeto, estaba parado en la entrada con los brazos abiertos esperando recibir un abrazo.

-CHEETO!-Grito Rubius emocionado dándole un abrazo a su amigo-Así que volviste de tu viaje? Lo más importante, cuando volviste?-

-Te loh contare todo, puedoh pasah?-Pregunto Cheeto, Rubius solo se movió a un lado dejando a su amigo pasar a su casa.

* * *

Mangel se encontraba nuevamente solo y aburrido en casa, Cheeto había vuelto de su viaje pero le dijo que iba a ver a Rubius y que no lo esperara porque no iba a volver hasta tarde. Como no podía invitar a Rubius a jugar un gameplay o a ver una película juntos decidió invitar a Alexby y a Neko para no estar toda la noche solo en casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto esa misma noche, Rubius y Cheeto se encontraban en la cocina del Youtuber de ojos verdes comiendo una pizza mientras Cheeto le contaba cómo le había ido en el viaje.

-Asi que…te fuiste a Algarinejo y Malaga por unas semanas?-Pregunto Rubius

-Seh, fui pohque queriah veh a mi familia y porque queriah veh como han cambiado las cosah desde que me fui-Respondió Cheeto-Deboh decih que…mah o menoh to sigue iguah-

-Bien, es bueno saber que te divertiste Cheeto-Dijo Rubius-Hiciste algún Vlog para tus fans?-

-Si, tengoh que subiloh en algún momentoh-Dijo Cheeto sonriendo y tomando algo de gaseosa de su vaso-Y…ahora, dime Rubiuh…Que hicieron Mangel y tu mientras no estuve?-

- _Muchas cosas Cheeto, mas de las que te imaginas_ -Pensó Rubius, claro que en lugar de eso dijo-Nada interesante, estuvimos mirando películas, grabando para los fans y jugando videojuegos, lo normal-

-De acuerdoh-Dijo Cheeto, saco su celular y busco un numero-Oyeh, te pareceh si Salimoh a algún ladoh a dar una vueltah por ahí?-

-Claro, no me molestaría, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar en casa-Respondió Rubius animado.

-Perfecto! Llamo a mi novia y salimos los 3 a dar una vuelta-Dijo Cheeto marcando el numero de una chica que Rubius no pudo identificar su nombre.

* * *

Alexby, Neko y Mangel se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Cheeto mirando una película de comedia que había elegido Alexby, mientras miraban la película hacían comentarios sobre esta o simplemente imitaban a los actores y se reian.

Hasta que en un momento el reloj del teléfono de Alexby marco una alarma, Alexby tomo su teléfono y vio que hora era, casi se dio un facepalm por idiota.

-Que pasa Alex?-Pregunto Neko preocupada

-N-No es nada, tengo que ir a ver a mi novia, íbamos a salir esta noche y se me hizo tarde para ir a buscarla-Respondió Alexby caminando hacia la puerta del departamento-Bueno, me voy! Nos vemos chavales-

-Adioh Alexby! Suerteh con tu cita-Se despidió Mangel. Una vez que Alexby se fue, Mangel se quedo solo con Neko-Bien, ahora que quiereh haceh?-

-Hmmm...Te parece si llamamos a Rubius para que venga a ver la película con nosotros?-Pregunto Neko entusiasmada.

-No que no lo queriah ver?-Pregunto Mangel sorprendido por el repentino cambio de pensamiento de la chica.

-Es verdad, no lo quería ver pero...quiero que pasemos la noche juntos, como amigos-Respondió Neko-Asi que, ve! Llamalo y dile que venga-

-De acuerdoh!-Contesto Mangel de mala gana, saco el teléfono de su sudadera y marco el numero de Rubius, espero a que atendiera su llamada pero no contesto-No contestah-

-Neh, lo llamamos mas tarde-Dijo Neko-Sigamos viendo la película-

* * *

Rubius, Cheeto y su novia, cuyo nombre era Melody, salieron del Mc Donalds ya que Melody habia llegado temprano del trabajo y ella tenia que ir a comer algo, Rubius y Cheeto se ofrecieron a acompañarla.

-Y...Melody, como se conocieron tu y Cheeto?-Pregunto Rubius

-Bueno, Abraham y yo nos conocimos mientras el estaba de viaje-Dijo Melody-Me contó que sus amigos le decían Cheeto, que era youtuber. Al principio no le creí, pero después de que me mostró algunos de sus videos...bueno, nos llevamos bien y...-

-Y una cosa llego a la otra-Continuo Cheeto-Empezamoh a salih y ahora somoh novioh-

-Oye Rubius, y tu tienes novia o sigues soltero?-Pregunto Melody-Solo por curiosidad-

-Um, tengo novia, se llama Ludmila-Dijo Rubius respondiendo la pregunta de la novia de Cheeto.

-Genial, cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?-Pregunto ella emocionada

-Estamos juntos por casi 2 meses-Respondió Rubius.

-Oigan, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea-Dijo Melody y ve a Cheeto-Oye amor, porque no invitamos a la novia de Rubius a salir con nosotros en una doble cita?-

-No eh una mala idea-Dijo Cheeto-Vamoh Rubiuh, llama a tu chica y dile que la ehperamoh en la entrada de Zoo-

-No lo se chicos-Dijo Rubius nervioso-No quiero molestar a Ludmila por algo así, quizás no tiene ganas de salir-

-Oh, vamos! Sera divertido-Dijo Melody animándolo-Vamos, llamala y dile que salga con nosotros-

-De acuerdo-Rubius saco su celular y busco a Ludmila entre los contactos- _Perfecto! Ahora voy a tener que soportarla toda la noche en Zoo_ -


	21. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20.

Ya eran casi las 00:15 a.m, Mangel y Neko se encontraban en la casa de Mangel y Cheeto esperando a Rubius, lo habían llamado muchas veces y no contestaba. Neko empezó a tener sueño, los ojos se le cerraban por si solos así que le aviso a Mangel que se iría a descansar en la habitación de Cheeto, claro si Mangel le daba permiso. Mangel le dijo que hiciera lo que se le daba la gana que el esperaría a Rubius un rato mas.

Neko se fue a dormir y Mangel se quedo mirando el reloj de su celular hasta que se aburrió, así que prendió la tele y miro algo para poder quedarse dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rubius se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo profundamente, le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo un rato mas pero para su mala y maldita suerte alguien le mando un mensaje por Whatsapp haciendo que le duela la cabeza a horrores, se paso la mano por la frente para calmar el dolor, se levanto, tomo el celular y se fijo de quien era el mensaje, era de Ludmila:

 _Rubius, la pase muy bien anoche! Me encanto conocer a tu amigo Cheeto y a su novia :)_

 _Me divertí muchísimo! Besos millones, Ludmila_

 _Pd: Extrañaba tu hermoso cuerpo ;)_

-Dios, no!-Pensó Rubius en voz alta tirando el teléfono lejos y dándose un Facepalm-Como pude volver a follar con Ludmila? Se supone que quiero a Mangel, que voy a decirle ahora?-

En eso alguien toco la puerta de su casa, Rubius pensó que era Mangel pero enseguida escucho otra voz diferente a la de su mejor amigo, una voz femenina un poco grave.

-Rubius, vas a abrir o me vas a dejar aquí afuera todo el día?-

Era Neko, no se supone que estaba en la universidad? Que hacía en su casa? Porque venía a verlo?...Todas esas preguntas fueron contestadas con una sola respuesta que se formo en su mente; ella venia a preguntarle porque no fue a la casa de Mangel anoche a ver una película con ellos.

-Si le explico todo lo que paso, excepto lo de Ludmila me entenderá…-Pensó Rubius, volvió a la realidad al escuchar otro grito de Neko. Enseguida se levanto, se cambio y fue a abrirle a Neko que se encontraba parada con los brazos cruzados.

-N-Neko! Buenos días-Saludo Rubius fingiendo sorpresa de ver a la chica universitaria parada en la puerta de su casa-No vas a pasar?-

-Oh, por supuesto que sí!-Dijo Neko enojada pasando rápidamente haciendo que Rubius retroceda y se caiga al sofá-Tengo unas preguntas para ti, donde estabas anoche? Porque no viniste a ver una película conmigo y con Mangel?-

-Y-Yo…-Rubius iba a contestar pero en eso sonó su celular avisando que tenía otro Whatsapp de Ludmila, Rubius reacciono e iba a tomar su celular pero Neko se lo impidió y lo tomo primera, abrió el Whatsapp –no se sabe como- y leyó el mensaje de Ludmila que le mando al youtuber esa mañana.

-H-HIJO DE RE MIL PUTA!-Le grito Neko tirándole el celular a Rubius haciendo que lo atrapara antes de caer al suelo-SABES CUANTAS HORAS ESTUVIMOS ESPERÁNDOTE? EH? YO ESTABA LISTA PARA RECIBIR UNA DISCULPA TUYA PERO AHORA VEO QUE TE FUISTE DE FIESTA ANOCHE Y TE ACOSTASTE OTRA VEZ CON ESA ZORRA-

-N-No quise hacerlo!-Trato de explicarle el noruego-Estábamos en Zoo con Cheeto y su novia, entonces ella se empezó a insinuar y Cheeto nos hacia una broma a los 2…Bueno, no tuve más opción que irme a su casa y una cosa llego a la otra, en verdad lo siento-

-No te creo nada de lo que dices, se supone que amas a Mangel y aun sigues con esa zorra?-Pregunto Neko aun más molesta de lo que estaba-Sabes que? No debí venir hasta aquí a perder mi tiempo…me voy-

-Neko, espera! Yo…-Rubius quiso detenerla pero escucho la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Neko se alejaron de allí-Yo…Lo siento-

Esa última frase la dijo en voz baja, camino hacia la pared y se dio algunos cabezazos contra esta por ser tan estúpido y por haberse ido con Ludmila anoche en lugar de estar con Mangel y poder disculparse con Neko por el "incidente" que sucedió hace 4 semanas atrás.

- _Soy un gilipollas…como pude dejar que esto pasara?_ -Pensó Rubius decepcionado de sí mismo por haber lastimado nuevamente a uno de sus amigos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Mangel y Cheeto, Mangel se encontraba acostado en su cama un poco deprimido y cansado a la vez, alguien toca la puerta, Mangel no respondió así que la persona que toco la puerta entro y era Cheeto.

-Mahe, buenoh diah…-Lo saludo Cheeto y ve que esta triste-Que ha pasao? Te peleaste con Rubiuh?-

-Que?-Mangel reacciono y se levanto de su cama quedando sentado en esta-N-No, no me he peleao con Rubiuh, eh solo que tengo sueñoh, eh todo-

-De acuerdoh? Entonceh…porque estah triste?-Pregunto Cheeto-Puedeh confiah en mi, dime que te pasah-

-Rubiuh rompió su promesah, anocheh dijo que vendría a ver una peliculah conmigo y…una amiga-Respondio Mangel-Pero no vinoh en toda la noche-

-Oooh, una amiga eh?-Dijo Cheeto en tono burlón-Ya te ligaste a una chica verdad, Mahe? Quien eh y como se llama?-

-Que?!-Mangel estaba shockeado-N-No! No eh lo que pareceh Cheeto, ella se llama…se llama Neko, es mas chica que yo, tiene 19 años y estudiah en la Universidah-

-Jajaja, de acuerdoh, solo bromeabah-Dijo Cheeto riéndose-Oye, te pareceh si grabamoh algo para levantahte el ánimo?-

-Claro, primero dejameh desayunah-Respondió Mangel levantándose totalmente de su cama y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Rubius aun se encontraba en la sala de su departamento, pero esta vez estaba sentado en el sofá jugando con Rasperry, el otro gato estaba en su habitación. Ahora solo necesitaba a Rasperry para poder consolarse, tenía un lio en su mente, el de verdad quería a Mangel, más que como un amigo pero por otro lado no podía dejar a Ludmila…es que, por dios! Habían estado saliendo por casi 2 meses y no era algo que podía desechar fácilmente como lo hizo con Jannies.

-No sé que hacer con este problema, Raspy…-Dijo Rubius mirando a su gata esperando una respuesta-Ayúdame, dime algo!-

Aunque el youtuber se quedo mirando a Rasperry a los ojos, esta no le respondió ya que los gatos no hablaban, en eso el celular de Rubius volvió a sonar asustando a la gata quien araño a Rubius en la mano y salió corriendo.

-PUTA GATA!-Grito Rubius molesto, tomo su celular y vio un mensaje de Mangel, ahora que haría? No quería contarle lo que había pasado con Ludmila anoche…no quería que se enojara con él, abrió el mensaje y decía lo siguiente:

 _Rubiuh, soy Mahe! Te pareceh si voy con Cheeto ehta tardeh a grabah un video para los subs?_

 _No me encuentroh bien y Cheeto piensah que me va a levantah el animo :(_

Respuesta de Rubius:

 _S-Seguro Mahe, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde. Nos vemos! :D_

Rubius salió de los Mensajes para ver que más le había mandado Ludmila por Whatsapp, ella le había preguntado porque no le respondió el mensaje esa mañana, llevaba un largo rato esperando, Rubius solamente respondió que estaba dormido y no había podido contestarle, envió el mensaje, hizo click en el chat y lo borro, hoy no estaba de humor para hablar con Ludmila.

* * *

Mil disculpas si me tarde con la actualización! D:

He estado ocupada estudiando para rendir los exámenes de Febrero de la escuela, ya que los exámenes de Diciembre están reprobados y tengo que rendir nuevamente.

Aunque, digamos que me enoje con una de las profesoras y le dije que no iria a rendir pero...bueno le diré que me obligaron jejeje xD

En fin, dejen reviews! espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en otra ocasion :)

N3k00-Ch4N


	22. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21.

Nota: Este capítulo está basado en el vídeo "No hables con la boca llena Challenge", espero que les guste. Contiene leve Lemon Rubelangel! x3, pero si no te gusta…NO LEAS Y VETE DE AQUÍ!

Ya sé que en ese vídeo aparece Alexby11 pero aquí quise que aparezca Cheeto PORQUE SI! Les quedo claro? Jajaja xD

En fin, disfruten el capitulo x3

* * *

La tarde caía lentamente por la ciudad de Madrid y en muy pocas horas estaba por anochecer. Rubius se encontraba en su casa sentado en el sofá de la sala esperando a que llegaran Mangel, Alexby y Cheeto para empezar a grabar el video. Pasaron un par de horas, el youtuber escucho que tocaban el timbre de su departamento, fue a abrir la puerta y las primeras personas en entrar fueron Mangel y Alexby, detrás de ellos entro Cheeto con una cámara para grabar su video tambien y subirlo a su canal para sus suscriptores.

Alexby se puso al lado de Rubius y el aprovecho la oportunidad para rodar su hombro con un brazo en señal de amistad, pero por alguna extraña razón, Mangel no lo vio de la misma manera…pero porque estaba pensando eso? No podía tener celos, era solo una simple muestra de amistad, además Rubius estaba saliendo con Ludmila. Aunque ya le había dicho que lo quería.

-Que haces?-Dijo Rubius sacando a Mangel de su trance al ver a Alexby jugando con un poster de la cantante vocaloid Miku Hatsune colgado en la pared de la sala-No toques a mi waifu, no toques a mi waifu!-

-No exagereh, Rubiuh-Dijo Mangel a modo de broma-Ademah, tu no puedeh ehtah con ellah, tu saleh con Ludmilah-

Mangel sintió que estaba siendo ignorado olímpicamente, porque su mejor amigo y Alexby seguían tonteando con el Poster de Miku Hatsune, bueno, solo Alexby, Rubius no dejaba de mirarlo mientras contenía sus ganas de reírse.

-Ya terminaste?-Pregunto Rubius esperando y sin dejar de mirar a Alexby-Ya terminaste-

-Sí, ya termine…-Dijo Alexby despegándose del poster, y de la pared. Una vez que se calmo un poco el juego, los 4 youtubers se pusieron a trabajar en el video.

Alexby y Rubius se sentaron en el sofá uno junto al otro, la cámara se enfoco principalmente en Rubius, se acerco mucho mostrando solo su cara, cuando se alejo lo suficiente, el youtuber noruego saco 2 paquetes de malvaviscos golpeando sin querer a Alexby, Rubius lo miro y giro la mirara para reírse sin ofender a su amigo.

-Woooh!-Mangel se acerco corriendo y se lanzo en el sofá junto a los 2 chicos haciendo que Cheeto tuviera el control de la cámara ahora, tomo a Rubius de la mejilla y simulo que lo mordía-Buenos días criaturitas del señoooor!-

Rubius sonreía como un idiota mientras que en su mente estaba avergonzado rogando que esa escena no saliera en el video.

-Ya no sé como empezar después de esto…-Dijo Rubius una vez que su mejor amigo se separo de él y se sonrojo un poco, se calmo y empezó a hablar a la cámara-Muy buenas criaturitas del señor, estamos aquí en el sofá…-Vio a Alexby jugando con un peluche de Bulbasor-No te folles a mi Bulbasor!-

-Siempre, siempre…-Le dijo Alexby

-No…-Lo volvió a regañar Rubius-Bueno, hoy vamos a hacer el "Boca llena Challenge"-Alexby se echo a reír-Que?-

-Boca llena Challenge-Dijo Mangel mirando a su amigo

-Me vale, no se…lo voy a llamar así-Respondió Rubius sin saber que decir.

-Me voy a bailar con tu madre toda la noche!-Bromeo Alexby levantándose del sofá.

-NOOO!-Le dijo Rubius intentando detenerlo sin levantarse del sofá pero esto solo provoco que Mangel se riera mas fuerte arrojando el oso de peluche con gafas de sol lejos y haciendo que Cheeto se molestara un poco.

-Vale, cálmense ya! Vamoh a grabah?-Pregunto Cheeto. Alexby volvió a sentarse junto a Rubius y Mangel.

-Pues, Vale…no se me ha ocurrido un mejor nombre para esto así que lo voy a llamar Boca llena Challenge y nos vamos a llenar la boca con…Marshmallows-Explico Rubius tomando los 2 paquetes de Malvaviscos viendo a Mangel y Alexby-Como se llaman estas cosas?-

-Nubes…-

-Nubes de azúcar-Le dijo Alexby.

* * *

Después de eso, Rubius explico en que consistía el reto, una vez explicadas las reglas los 4 youtubers se pusieron a trabajar con el reto. La cosa de vez en cuando se complicaba o se tornaba graciosa en algunos momentos, ni Mangel, ni Rubius, ni siquiera Alexby eran capaces de entender lo que decían uno y el otro con la boca llena de Malvaviscos haciendo que se rieran de lo que decían sin terminaron de grabar ya era muy entrada la noche, Cheeto apago la cámara, después se encargaría cada uno de editar su vídeo para su propio canal y para alegrar a sus suscriptores, Cheeto y Alexby fueron los primeros en irse pero Mangel se quedo con Rubius a solas ya que tenían algo que aclarar, era sobre lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, antes de que comenzara el reto.

-Oye, Rubiuh…que era esoh de que Miku va a seh tu futurah esposah eh?-Pregunto Mangel un poco molesto por lo que había dicho hace unos momentos atrás cuando bromeaba con Alexby.

-Mangel, no pasa nada, sabes que solo fue una broma-Le respondió el youtuber como si nada-tú sabes que estoy con Ludmila y que solo te quiero a ti-

-Pueh, no te creoh-Dijo Mangel todavía molesto con la broma de su mejor amigo hacia Alexby-Demuestah que de verdad me quiereh y ahí si te creereh-

-Y que quieres que haga?-Pregunto Rubius, enseguida le dio un abrazo a Mangel-Con eso te conformas? No estás enojado conmigo?-

Rubius vio que Mangel no le respondía, lo estaba mirando seriamente y ahora tenía los brazos cruzados, Rubius miro hacia otro lado pensando que podía hacer para que Mangel le creyera que de verdad, verdad lo quería…más que como un simple mejor amigo. Enseguida supo que tenía que hacer, se acerco a Mangel, tomo su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que el pelinegro con lentes hipster bajara los brazos.

-Q-Que haceh?-Pregunto Mangel pero Rubius no lo dejo terminar la frase ya que lo estaba besando, Mangel al principio se quedo en shock pero luego comenzó a corresponder al beso.

Al principio el beso fue tranquilo, despues fue subiendo un poco de tono, esto hizo a Mangel tomar la iniciativa y apoyar a Rubius contra la pared de la sala, por suerte no había nadie que los estuviera observando a esas horas de la noche. gin-left:-54.0pt;margin-bottom:.0001pt;text-align:justify'-Mangel, no pasa nada, sabes que solo fue una broma-Le respondió el youtuber como si nada-tú sabes que estoy con Ludmila y que solo te quiero a ti-

-Pueh, no te creoh-Dijo Mangel todavía molesto con la broma de su mejor amigo hacia Alexby-Demuestah que de verdad me quiereh y ahí si te creereh-

-Y que quieres que haga?-Pregunto Rubius, enseguida le dio un abrazo a Mangel-Con eso te conformas? No estás enojado conmigo?-

Rubius vio que Mangel no le respondía, lo estaba mirando seriamente y ahora tenía los brazos cruzados, Rubius miro hacia otro lado pensando que podía hacer para que Mangel le creyera que de verdad, verdad lo quería…más que como un simple mejor amigo. Enseguida supo que tenía que hacer, se acerco a Mangel, tomo su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que el pelinegro con lentes hipster bajara los brazos.

-Q-Que haceh?-Pregunto Mangel pero Rubius no lo dejo terminar la frase ya que lo estaba besando, Mangel al principio se quedo en shock pero luego comenzó a corresponder al beso.

Al principio el beso fue tranquilo, despues fue subiendo un poco de tono, esto hizo a Mangel tomar la iniciativa y apoyar a Rubius contra la pared de la sala, por suerte no había nadie que los estuviera observando a esas horas de la noche.

Rubius pasa los brazos por el cuello de Mangel mientras este empieza a pasar las manos por su abdomen lentamente, Mangel deja de besar a Rubius y empieza a morderle tiernamente el cuello y el hombro.

-Aaah, M-Mangel-Gimió Rubius, cierra los ojos y se calla intentando ahogar sus gemidos.

-Eh, así no funcionah lah cosa…vamoh, dejaloh salih-Le dijo Mangel separándose un poco del youtuber.

El chico de lentes hipster bajo sus manos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón de Rubius. Le desabrocho el cinturón, le bajo el pantalón y su ropa interior hasta las rodillas pasando la mano lentamente sobre el miembro despierto del gamer.

-Sabeh que ehtoy haciendo, verdah?-Pregunto Mangel mirando fijamente a Rubius quien asintió con la cabeza un poco sonrojado.

-S-Si, si se lo que estás haciendo Mangel-Le respondió Rubius avergonzado y gimiendo de vez en cuando-Ma-Mangel…Po.. Podrías hacerlo un poco más rápido?-

-Como? Algo así, Rubiuh'?-

Mangel mueve la mano a un ritmo más rápido haciendo que los gemidos de Rubius aumentaran un poco de tono, pero pasados unos minutos de "tortura", Mangel dejo lo que estaba haciendo, tomo a su mejor amigo de la mano y lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá.

-M-Mangel, e-espera, que vas a hacer?-pregunto Rubius un poco nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-No te preocupeh, eh algo que te hará sentih mejoh-Le respondió Mangel, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a chupar lentamente la punta del miembro de Rubius, después se acomoda apoyándose sobre sus codos y rodillas en el suelo pasando su lengua por la erección del youtuber como si de un dulce se tratara.

-Aaaah…Mangel…aaah-Gimió Rubius echando la cabeza hacia atrás por los movimientos que hacia su mejor amigo, Mangel se detuvo un momento y volvió a subir su mirada hacia Rubius.

-Que pasah? Lo estoy haciendoh mal?-Pregunto Mangel un poco decepcionado de que a su amigo no le gustara lo que estaba haciendo.

-Que? N-No! No dije nada, está bien, se siente bien, en serio…no pasa nada-Le dijo Rubius tratando de no lastimar a Mangel-No pasa nada…tú continua-

Mangel mueve más rápido la cabeza y sigue lamiendo mientras acelera el ritmo, pasan unos minutos más de aquella "tortura", Rubius cierra más fuerte los ojos, gime corriéndose en la boca de su mejor amigo quien intenta tragar todo lo que recibió.

-L-Lo siento-Se disculpo Rubius avergonzado respirando entrecortadamente y un poco sonrojado por ver esa escena.

-No…-Mangel termina de tragar la corrida y levantándose del suelo-No pasoh na'…creoh que esoh eh todo por hoy-

-Que?!-Rubius ve a Mangel irse, se acomoda de nuevo el pantalón, corre hacia Mangel y lo toma del brazo para detenerlo-Me vas a dejar a medias? Porque?-

-Es que…-Quiso explicarle Mangel pero en ese momento el teléfono celular de Rubius comenzó a sonar con la canción **_"Mail Madafaca"_** haciendo que el chico de gafas hipster bajara la cabeza-No importah, te lo direh luego…tieneh que contestar la llamada-

-No me lo puedes decir ahora? Vamos Mangel, soy tu mejor amigo…no tienes porque avergonzarte-le respondió Rubius. Esa palabra era la que más le dolía a Mangel "Mejores amigos", eso eran ellos, solo amigos, amigos con derecho a roce y nada mas, Rubius no sentiría el mismo sentimiento de amor profundo que le tenía Mangel, Rubius amaba a Ludmila.

-Pueh, ese eh el problema…que nosotroh solo somoh mejoreh amigoh, si fueramos algoh mas te lo diría pero no puedoh-Le respondió Mangel zafándose del agarre del chico de ojos verdes, salió del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de si dejando a Rubius solo y sin saber que decir o que hacer para detenerlo.


End file.
